Crush On You
by Yoon Hana
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] "Dia benar, aku merasakan kehangatan setiap aku mendengar desah lirihnya dan sentuhan lembutnya di tubuhku." - Suho / "Sejak kapan dia menjadi candu bagiku? Tubuhku selalu saja menuntut belaiannya." - Lay. This is SuLay World! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Suara didalam ruangan yang bertuliskan "Manajer Kim" ini menjadi heboh ketika ia mengetahui Sekertarisnya ini lupa mencatat jadwal meeting dengan Client yang cukup besar.

"M-Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya ha–"

Pria berstelan jas itu membanting dokumennya dimeja, "Keluar dari ruangan saya. Mulai sekarang, anda saya pecat!"

"T-t-tapi tuan sa–"

"Keluar sekarang juga!"

Tidak berani membantah lagi, wanita itu keluar setelah membungkukkan badannya. Pria itu sungguh tidak peduli walaupun wanita itu menangis. Baginya, pekerjaan dan perusahaannya adalah segalanya.

Pria itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, sejenak ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pria itu menengok arah pintunya, "Masuk.."

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk keruangannya, pria itu duduk di sofa dalam ruangan kerja itu. "Suho, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Pria yang bernama Suho itupun menoleh dan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya menuju sofa, "Mainhae, Appa. Aku memecat sekertarisku."

Pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau memecat Park Chorong? Kenapa? Appa kira, dia sekertaris yang tepat untukmu. Dia cantik, sabar, baik–"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, appa. Dia bahkan lupa mencatat meeting besar pagi tadi dengan kolega kita dari Rusia. Ini tentu saja merugikan perusahaan." Suho tetap pada pendiriannya.

Pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandung Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya ini memang keras kepala, "Baiklah, kalau begitu Appa akan mencarikanmu sekertaris baru di Beijing."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, "Beijing?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Iya, Beijing. Jangan katakana kau belum mendengar peresmian kantor baru kita disana?"

Suho mengerjapkan mata, pertanda ia masih tidak mengerti. Pria itu hanya tertawa dan mengusap rambut Suho.

"Iya, perusahaan kita mendapatkan kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan di Beijing. Kita juga mendapat kantor disana, dan Appa harap kau dapat menjadi presidir disana. Masalah kantor kita di Seoul ini biar Appa yang mengatur, Bagaimana?"

Suho tentu saja sangat antusias dengan tawaran Appanya itu, "Tentu saja, Appa! Kapan kita berangkat kesana?"

"Lusa. Kemasi barang-barangmu, Ayah telah memesankan tiket."

Suho yang senang bukan main langsung terpikir satu hal, "Aku harus menelpon Kris!"

…

Beijing Capital International Airport tampak padat, maklum saja mungkin karena ini akhir pekan. Suho berjalan berdampingan dengan Appanya. Ia sengaja tidak membawa banyak baju, ia sendiri malas untuk mengemas bajunya dan lebih memilih membeli baju nantinya.

"Suho! Ahjussi!" teriakan orang berambut pirang itu sampai ke telinga Suho

Suho menengok kearah suara, "Kris!"

Kris tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Suho, mereka bersalaman dan akhirnya memeluk satu sama lain untuk saling melepas rindu.

"Ah, Kris sudah besar rupanya.." Appa Suho yang menyaksikan ini semua ikut tersenyum

Kris yang menyadari situasi melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho dan membungkukkan badannya, "Annyeong Haseyo, Paman Kim. Sudah lama tidak bertemu.."

Tuan Kim itu ikut membalas dengan membungkuk sedikit lalu menepuk pundak Kris, "Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan, Kris. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan studi Kedokteran saya, sekarang saya bekerja di rumah sakit dekat sini, Ahjussi. Maka saya menyempatkan diri menjemput kalian."

"Daebak!" gumam Tuan Kim

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri Bandara sambil berbasa-basi. Kris mengantarkan mereka menuju sebuah hotel yang telah disediakan oleh Perusahaan.

Setelah mengantarkannya, Kris mengajak Suho untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati udara Beijing dan mengajaknya minum Americano, kopi kesukaan mereka di kedai dekat hotel.

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu?" Kris membuka suara sembari duduk dan menyeduh kopinya

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Begitulah, kau sendiri?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Menyenangkan, banyak perawat yang cantik disana."

Suho tertawa renyah, "Kau masih tidak berubah, masih _pervert_ seperti dulu."

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi lelaki normal.." Canda Kris.

"Arra.." Suho menyeduh kopi hangatnya.

"Siapa kekasihmu sekarang?" Tanya Kris langsung pada Suho.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Suho datar.

Kris mengangkat sebelah keningnya, "Tidak ada?"

Suho mengangguk, "Aku belum mau memiliki kekasih, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku tangani." Jawabnya enteng.

Memang benar, selama ini Suho belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Jangankan kekasih, jatuh cintapun ia belum pernah. Suho adalah orang yang idealis dan _workaholic_. Baginya, pekerjaan adalah segalanya. Ia tidak ingin pekerjaannya diusik.

"Suho-ya, mau sampai kapan? Pekerjaanmu itu tidak bisa kau nikahi." Jiwa dewasa Kris mulai muncul ketika memberikan saran.

"Aku menikmatinya.."

Kris melihat kanan kiri memastikan keadaan aman lalu ia menengok kepada Suho, "Dengarkan aku, apakah kau tidak ingin merasakan Sex?"

Suho yang sedang meminum kopinya sontak tersedak, Kris yang ikut kaget hanya mengelus punggung Suho.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kris?"

Kris melayangkan smirknya, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah meniduri beberapa wanita, dan hal itu membuatku ketagihan melakukan hubungan sex. Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Suho membuang muka, seolah tak ingin menanggapi obrolan si mesum disebelahnya.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau bahkan belum pernah orgasme?"

Lagi lagi hal itu membuat Suho membukatkan matanya, "Yak!"

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk bahu Suho, "Aku sudah tau jawabannya kawan, pasti belum kan? Hahaha."

Suho yang melihat tingkah laku temannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

"Ah! Aku bisa gilaa!"

Wanita bertubuh tinggi dan ramping itu melempar berkas lamaran pekerjaan beserta tasnya di meja tamu. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan, tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"Lay?" Seorang wanita berpipi chubby dengan celemeknya keluar dari pintu dapur.

Wanita yang disebut Lay tadi masih acuh dan enggan untuk menjawab sapaan Kakaknya itu. Merasa diabaikan, wanita itu melepas celemeknya dan menghampiri Lay yang tergeletak lemas sambil membawakan Jus Jeruk kesukaan Lay.

"Kau kenapa, cantik?" Wanita Chubby itu meletakkan jusnya di meja dan duduk disebelah Lay.

"Aku gagal lagi, Minnie eonni~" Lay yang sudah hampir frustasi mencari pekerjaan memeluk Kakak perempuannya itu.

Mereka memang berkebangsaan China, tapi eomma mereka adalah orang Korea sehingga Lay dapat fasih dan terbiasa berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Sudah sudah, beristirahatlah. Mungkin kau belum ditakdirkan mendapat pekerjaan." Ucap kakak perempuan Lay yang bernama Xiumin.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar nomor dua terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita dengan hotpants dan tanktop berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengucek matanya, "Min eonni~ Lay~"

Wanita itu tidak sadar bahwa yang dipanggil sedang duduk menyaksikan dirinya yang setengah nyawa itu belum pulih betul.

"Hannie, kami disini." Sahut Xiumin

Wanita cantik itu bernama Luhan, dia juga kakak perempuan Lay. Ya, mereka ini tiga bersaudara yang tinggal di sebuah Apartement di Beijing karena orangtua mereka bekerja di Seoul. Xiumin merupakan anak sulung, Luhan anak tengah, sedangkan Lay anak Bungsu.

"Eoh? Kau kenapa lagi, Lay sayang?" Luhan yag menyadari mata sembab adiknya itu segera menghampiri dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

Lay yang masih memeluk Xiumin hanya terisak dan menunjuk berkas lamaran pekerjaan yang tergeletak menyedihkan dimeja. Luhan yang sudah mengerti hanya tersenyum manis sambil memainkan surai hitam Lay.

"Gwaenchana.." tenang Luhan.

Lay menegakkan duduknya. "Eonni semua sudah memiliki pekerjaan, aku tidak ingin aku terus merepotkan Eonni.."

Xiumin dan Luhan saling menatap dan tersenyum kearah Lay.

"Lay, apa kau tidak berminat menjadi model seperti eonni?" tawar Luhan

Xiumin mengangguk, "Kau cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus, kenapa tidak?"

Lay menggeleng mantap, "Shireo! Aku tidak memiliki bakat feminism seperti eonni semua. Aku tidak pandai merias diri seperti Min eonni, aku juga tidak bisa berlenggak lenggok seperti Luhan eonni.."

Xiumin dan Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Lagipula, jika aku bekerja didunia hiburan seperti kalian. Kuliahku yang kalian biayai akan sia-sia." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ya, memang Xiumin dan Luhan memilih untuk langsung bekerja selepas lulus sekolah menengah demi adik bungsu mereka. Xiumin yang bekerja sebagai penata rias dan busana disebuah Production House dan Luhan yang bekerja sebagai Freelance Model sepakat untuk membiarkan Lay melanjutkan studinya. Mereka mengalah.

"Good girl.." Luhan mengusap rambut Lay sayang.

Xiumin ikut tersenyum, "Ya sudah, sekarang ayo makan dulu. Eonni sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

Beginilah ketiga bersaudara ini menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya sekedar bercengkrama di meja makan sembari mengobrol hal-hal ringan. Xiumin selalu memasak untuk mereka ketika ia sedang free job.

"Eonni, apakah majalahku sudah datang?" Luhan yang lebih dulu selesai makan memutuskan untuk membaca majalah.

"Ada di rak.." Jawab Xiumin singkat, ia sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan bersama Lay. "Lay, istirahatlah. Cepat ganti bajumu.."

Lay mengangguk, setelah membantu meletakkan piring kotor Lay memilih mandi sebelum mengganti baju, Beijing hari ini sangat panas.

Walaupun telah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, Lay masih saja belum tenang. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan dimana ia harus bekerja untuk membantu Eonni-nya yang bisa dikatakan pemghasilannya tidak tetap. Ia berpikir untuk bekerja kantoran yang memiliki penghasilan relatif terjamin.

Lay keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan lilitan handuk yang menutupi dada hingga setengah pahanya.

"Ah! Sungguh, eonni?" teriak Luhan antusias.

"Eum!" Xiumin mengangguk semangat. "Kau tahu, Hannie? Aku sangat puas bercinta dengan dia, ah setidaknya aku tidak menyesalinya.."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, dan dia memilih diam-diam menguping pembicaraan eonni-nya.

"Lihatkan? Apa aku bilang? Eonni tidak akan menyesali saranku. Aku tahu kalau Yongguk Oppa itu memiliki stamina yang baik, eonni pasti puas digenjot dengan sangat kuat oleh Oppa." Luhan tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya.

Xiumin bersemu, "Luhannie, aku jadi malu. Hey, ceritakan padaku bagaimana Kencanmu dengan artis itu? Siapa itu namanya?"

"Jonghyun Oppa? Ah tentu saja sangat menyenangkan! Kau tahu, eonni? 'adiknya' itu besar dan panjang, aku sampai tidak ingat sudah berapa ronde yang kami lakukan. Aku sudah dibuat lemas olehnya.." Luhan tertawa kecil.

Lay yang mendengarkan pembicaraan eonni-nya itu mendadak bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk tidak menguping lagi. Ia sudah tidak perlu kaget lagi, eonninya memang begitu. Lay sendiri merasa heran, dia meragukan apakah dia ini benar-benar adik kandung mereka mengingat diantara mereka hanya Lay yang masih perawan dan sangat polos.

.

.

Suho menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa bahwa laptopnya tertinggal di Seoul dan dia hanya membawa Hardisk yang berisi data-data pekerjaannya. Padahal ia harus mengurus syarat-syarat perekrutan pegawai baru dikantornya termasuk menyeleksi calon sekertaris baru untuknya.

"Appa! Appa pasti membawa laptop!"

Ketika Suho sudah bersiap menghampiri kamar Ayahnya, dia teringat jika Ayahnya itu sedang pergi ke Makau bertemu koleganya. Seketika, Suho tertunduk lesu.

"Aish, pabo! Tidak mungkin membeli Laptop, toko sudah tutup jam segini." Suho gelisah sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ah! Kris!"

Suho segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Kris. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk meminjam laptopnya. Kembali lagi, Suho adalah orang yang perfeksionis, idealis, dan tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

"Kris, berikan aku alamat apartemenmu. Aku ingin meminjam laptop."

"…."

"Iya, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku lupa membawa laptop."

"…."

"Arraso, aku segera kesana."

Suho menutup telponnya lalu ia bergegas untuk mendatangi alamat apartemen Kris. Untunglah Suho tidak gagu dengan Bahasa Mandarin, dia pernah mengambil kelas Bahasa Mandarin saat sekolah dulu.

Taksi yang membawa Suho telah berhenti disebuah apartemen mewah ditengah Kota Beijing. Memang mayoritas pemilik apartemen ini adalah pekerja sibuk didaerah kota. Jujur saja, sekilas Suho tertarik untuk membeli apartemen disini.

"Lantai 16 nomor 5.." Suho mencari-cari dimana apartemen Kris. "Nah!"

Suho mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, dan tidak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kris _half-naked _dan hanya memakai sebuah boxer. Suho yang melihat hanya bisa bengong, _speechless_.

"Cepat sekali, masuklah.." Kris tampak santai.

Suho dengan ragu masuk kedalam apartemen Kris, perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Dimana kau letakkan laptopmu, Kris?" Suho mulai mengamati sekitar

"Ambil saja dikamar, akan aku buatkan minum." Kris dengan santai

Suho melihat ke sekitar, dan dia menemukan satu ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Suho tau pasti itu adalah kamar Kris. Suho berjalan menuju kamar itu dan membuka pintunya.

Crit. Pintu terbuka.

Suho terdiam, mulutnya menganga seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar Kris sangat berantakan, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan yang lebih mencengangkan adalah…. Seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur di kasur Kris.

Masalahnya, wanita itu tidak hanya sekedar tertidur. Wanita berkulit tan itu terbaring dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Wajah memerah, keringat bercucuran, dan lebih parahnya wanita ini tidak berbusana. Polos.

Suho menelan ludahnya ketika melihat wanita itu dengan kaki mengangkang memperlihatkan lubang kemerahannya beserta cairan putih mengalir keluar dari lubangnya itu.

Demi Tuhan, Suho merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak segera menghindar dan kebodohan Kris yang tidak memberi tahu tentang wanita ini. Kacau!

"Apakah itu pemandangan yang bagus, tuan Kim?" Kris yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba berada di belakang Suho dengan segelas coklat panas.

"A-aku.. maksudku kenapa dia bisa disini?" Tanya Suho gagu.

Kris mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya kenapa? Dia kekasihku, namanya Hyorin."

"K-kenapa dia… a-aku maksudku kalian–"

"Jangan terlalu shock seperti itu, Kim Suho." Kris meletakkan coklat itu di nakas dekat pintu kamarnya, "Kami baru saja selesai bercinta. Hanya itu."

_Hanya itu? Hanya itu katanya?_ Rutuk Suho dalam hati.

"Kau tahu? Hyorin sangat pandai dalam bercinta. Dia kuat dan menggairahkan." Kris menatap kekasihnya itu sekilas "Dan… dia agresif."

Suho diam dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seketika ia merinding membayangkan kejadian itu. Kris dan kekasihnya… sedang bercinta… mendesah….

"Dan apakah kau tahu? Lubang kemerahannya itu sungguh sangat sempit ketika menjepit juniorku. Ah aku ingat sekali ketika–"

"Kris, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Suho yang melihat tas laptop Kris di meja bergegas menggambilnya, "A-aku permisi duluan. Annyeong.."

Suho langsung bergegas keluar apartemen. Kris hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu sambil berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar sok polos."

Kris kembali menengok pada kekasihnya itu. Pantas saja Suho tadi menatapnya lama dan lekat, ternyata dia sedang dalam posisi yang menggairahkan. Kris mendekati Hyorin, dia memegangi paha mengangkang Hyorin dan menjilat spermanya yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Hyorin.

"Eumhh Baby.." Hyorin yang semula setengah sadar kini mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, honey. Aku mau lagi.." Kris yang sudah tidak sabar mulai menindih Hyorin dan mengecup lehernya.

Hyorin menatap Kris dengan nakal dan mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Kris, "Apakah tadi ada tamu? Aku samar mendengar suara orang lain.."

"Eum, iya. Ada temanku yang meminjam laptop karena laptop miliknya tertinggal di Seoul." Kris menatap wajah nakal Hyorin sambil meremas-remas dadanya.

"Shh.. B-baby, kau sudah memindahkannya, kan?"

"Memindahkan apa, Baby?"

Hyorin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau lupa? Setiap kita bercinta, kau selalu merekamnya dan menyimpannya dilaptop."

Kris terdiam, dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang hal itu.

"Aku hanya takut saja jika temanmu itu kaget melihat kita bercinta.." Hyorin mengedipkan matanya dan mengusap abs milik Kris.

Kris melayangkan smirknya, "Apa kau keberatan jika temanku itu menontonnya?"

Hyorin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil perlahan menurunkan Boxer milik Kris, "Memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

Kris tersenyum setan dan menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, tidak usah pedulikan tentang laptopku."

Belum sempat Hyorin menjawab, Kris sudah melumat bibirnya. Dan percintaan mereka pun berlanjut. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Kris dan Hyorin.

**-TBC-**

.

.

ASTAGA YATUHAN KEPOLOSANKU! *bershower(?)*

Hai Readers. Aku datang dengan ff rated M ku yang bertema dewasa.

Oh iya kalo sebelum-sebelumnya aku dipanggil "Author" mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku itu, panggil Hana atau Sayang biar makin akrab /salah wkwk.

Anyway, pokoknya ini fic berbeda dengan fic sequel sebelumnya yang cuma M rated. Kali ini Hana tertantang untuk bikin yang M bertemakan dewasa. Jadi, maafkan kalo misal baru pembukanya aja kurang greget atau gimana. Ya…. Kalian harus tahu kalo Hana nulis ini sambil keringat dingin dan mimisan(?)

Kelanjutan fic ini akan ditentukan dari banyaknya review yang masuk. Kalo banyak yang masuk dan reviewnya positif maka lanjut, kalo banyak yang mencekal dan tidak suka ya fic ini ga akan lanjut. Karena **review kalian sangat amat penting sekali** buat Hana, jangan lupa review ya? Jangan jadi Silent reader juga, oke?

Gamsahamnida ^^ *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal. Selama di perjalanan otaknya seolah tak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang ia lihat di apartemen Kris tadi. Jujur saja, baru kali ia melihat yang seperti itu. Sebelumnya jangankan melihat secara langsung, melihat foto atau menonton video yadong pun Suho tidak pernah.

Dreeet. Dreeet. Handphone di saku Suho bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Annyeong Haseyo, Manajer Kim Suho. Saya Seo Joohyun, sekertaris Presidir Kim."

Suho melengkungkan bibirnya, "Ah iya, Sekertaris Seo. Ada sesuatu?"

"Begini Manajer Kim, baru saja terjadi masalah di Makau. Presidir Kim meminta saya untuk memberi kabar kepada anda, jika beliau akan kembali ke Beijing sekitar tiga hari lagi."

Suho mengangguk, "Arraso, lalu?"

"Presidir bilang ia telah mengirimkan assisten untuk membantu Manajer Kim mencari sekertaris baru, namanya Tuan Kang Minhyuk."

"Oh, assisten Kang. Baiklah, sampaikan salam saya kepada Presidir Kim."

"Baik akan saya sampaikan, Manajer Kim. Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Jaljayo."

Sambungan terputus. Suho menghela napas dan ia kembali melihat keadaan disekitarnya, ternyata Beijing pada malam hari sangat indah. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pikirannya semakin kalut.

…

Lay masih nyaman berada dikamarnya sembari mencari-cari lowongan pekerjaan yang mungkin cocok untuknya. Ditemani dengan segelas coklat panas, Mata sipit Lay masih bergerak lincah membaca artikel-artikel yang ada di Internet.

"Astaga, aku lelah sekali.." Lay menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyadarkan punggungnya di sofa, ternyata mencari pekerjaan memang tidak mudah.

Lay menengok kearah pintu kamar tidurnya, tumben sekali apartemennya sangat sepi. Lay memutuskan untuk melangkah dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Yang pertama dicari oleh Lay adalah Xiumin, kenapa? Tentu saja karena Lay kelaparan.

Lay yang hanya menggunakan sebuah dress tidur tipis hingga menutupi sampai bawah pantatnya melangkahkan diri ke dapur. Namun nihil, Xiumin tidak ada di dapur.

"Tumben Minnie Eon tidak didapur.." Katanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu persediaan coklat yang disimpan Luhan di kulkas. Lagi-lagi Lay terdiam, ada sebuah notes kecil yang tertempel dikulkas.

_**Untuk: Luhan dan Lay.**_

_**Maaf eonni ada pekerjaan untuk shooting film layar lebar, mungkin sampai malam. Ramen siap saji sudah tersedia didalam lemari, take care ^^**_

_**Minnie.**_

Lay menghembuskan napas. Iya, dia harus memahami jika bekerja di dunia hiburan memang menyita waktu kakaknya. Itulah kenapa Lay tidak berniat sama sekali mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

"Ah, akan ku ajak Luhan Eonnie masak bersama!" Lay tersenyum sumringah memamerkan _dimple_ yang menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

Lay yang sudah bersemangat ingin makan malam bersama kakaknya itu seketika mematung di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka lebar. Lay membulatkan matanya, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Emhh Jonghyunnie Oppa~"

Luhan sedang merengek manja dibawah tubuh namja itu, tangan Luhan sudah mengalung di leher namja yang sepertinya bernama Jonghyun.

"Ada apa cantik?"

Jonghyun yang sedang mengagahi Luhan itu terlihat sedang menggesekan junior besarnya yang berotot di bibir vagina Luhan.

_Bodoh, cepar pergi Lay bodoh!_ Rutuk Lay dalam hati, namun kakinya terlalu lemas, otak dan tubuhnya tidak sedang bersinergi dengan baik.

"Akhh j-jangan menggodakuhh Oppa.. masukkann~" Luhan merengek manja

"Tidak sekarang, sayang~" Jonghyun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan menjilati daerah kewanitaan Luhan dengan napsu.

"Akhh, Oppahhh~ Emhh Shh~" Desahan Luhan menguasai ruangan itu.

Jonghyun dengan lincahnya memainkan lidah di vagina Luhan. menjilat, menghisap, dan menekannya dengan lidah. Membuat yang diberi kenikmatan hanya dapat membuka mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Demi apapun, Lay merasa daerah kewanitaannya menjadi aneh. Seperti berkedut dan terasa gatal. Lay menelan ludahnya, _cepat kembali kekamar Lay bodoh!_ Gagal, perintah dari otaknya tidak cukup kuat.

Luhan menarik Jonghyun dan membuatnya kembali menindih tubuh kecil Luhan.

"Oppah~ jebaaal~" pinta Luhan dengan wajah sayu dan memerah dipenuhi napsu.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum miring ia tahu betul Luhan telah dikuasai napsu, dan dengan sekali hentak dia memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Luhan.

"Akkkhhh!" Luhan menjerit dan meremas rambut Jonghyun.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Sangat ngilu.

Jonghyun mengangkat Kaki kecil Luhan dan meletakkannya dibahu, "Hannie sayang, kau benar-benar manis.."

Luhan tersenyum malu dengan badan yang bergerak sesuai irama Jonghyun menggenjotnya, "Akhh.. Akhh.. g-gomawoohh akhh emhh~"

Jonghyun yang nampaknya sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan langsung menggerakan juniornya dengan brutal dan tidak beraturan.

"Eunghh.. Eungh.. Oppah p-pel~ akhhh pelanhh pelanhh mhh~" Tutur kata Luhan sudah tidak menentu.

"Tidak sayang, kau terlalu manis." Jonghyun makin tidak karuan.

"Oppahhh Akhh Oppaaah~~" desah Luhan makin keras

Kepala Lay sudah pusing, celana dalamnya sudah basah karena vaginanya becek. Akhirnya kali ini dengan memegang dan merambat pada tembok Lay berhasil sampai dikamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Eonni.. Aish! Ceroboh sekali tidak menutup pintu." Bayangan Luhan yang tadi menghantui otaknya, membuat pipinya memanas.

Lay langsung melihat bagian selangkangannya, sudah sangat basah. Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengambil celana dalam baru dan membersihkan daerah kewanitaannya di kamar mandi.

"Pabo! Mudah sekali kau terangsang!" umpat Lay pada dirinya sendiri ketika memasuki pintu kamar mandi.

…

Suho sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan boxer dan kaus tipis. Suho memang mempunyai kebiasaan tidur hanya dengan boxer tanpa celana dalam, karena hal itu dirasa akan membuat 'adiknya' sesaat beristirahat dan tidak terdesak.

Setelah merasa posisi duduknya pas, Suho menyiapkan Hardisknya dan laptop milik Kris. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mengingat bahwa ayahnya telah mengirimnya assisten sementara.

"Let's see.." Suho yang masih fokus pada laptop milik Kris tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya

Suho merasa ada yang janggal dengan laptop milik Kris, biasanya pada layar desktop akan tertampil beberapa _shortcut_, bukan? Tapi ini tidak, laptop Kris sangat berbeda.

Wallpaper laptop ini adalah foto Kris dan Hyorin ketika mereka sedang liburan di Pantai. Hyorin tampak sangat seksi dengan bikini merah ditubuhnya. Tidak, bukan itu yang aneh. Kali ini, Suho hanya menemukan dua _shortcut_ disana.

_Recycle Bin_ dan sebuah folder berjudul 'Untitled'.

Entah darimana, naluri detektif Suho muncul. Dengan dua kali klik, folder pun terbuka. Mata Suho mengamati lekat isi dari folder itu, sepuluh buah video?

"Video apa ini? Tumben sekali Kris menyimpan video.."

Dengan sedikit tertawa kecil, Suho membuka salah satu video yang ada difolder itu. Matanya terus menatap pada video itu yang semula terlihat 'normal' dan lama kelamaan menjadi sedikit aneh.

Dalam video itu, awalnya Hyorin dan Kris hanya sedang bermain 'Uno' dan Kris selalu kalah dalam permainan itu. Awal yang penuh tawa itu berakhir ketika Hyorin kalah, Kris yang tanpa ampun langsung mendorong Hyorin dikasur, menindihnya, lalu menciuminya.

Mata Suho membulat sempurna seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Kris menciumi Hyorin dengan napsu, lalu tangannya dengan lincah melepas baju Hyorin satu persatu hingga kekasih Kris itu bugil. Hyorin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman ketika Kris meremas-remas dadanya yang ternyata cukup besar.

_Mphh.. Uhh.._

Suho menelan ludah. Suara desahan itu terdengar sangat…

_Mhh baby Kris~ Ahhh~_

Hyorin mendesah semakin gila ketika Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyorin. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, Suho juga tidak tahu pasti.

_Shhh~ Kris sayang~ unghh~_

Bekas merah terlihat di ceruk leher Hyorin, dan Suho tahu pasti itu adalah sebuah Kissmark. Suho masih terdiam, tergelak dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

_You're mine tonight, baby~_

Kalimat seduktif Kris mengawali kenakalannya ditubuh Hyorin. Dia mulai menciumi dada Hyorin, mengulum puting susunya, dan menghisap-hisap puting susunya. Tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam, mereka lincah meremas-remas dada besar milik Hyorin.

_Go on baby~ Umhh~_

Sesuatu dalam diri Suho tampak tidak nyaman, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditubuhnya.

_Akhh umphh~_

Suara serak basah Hyorin semakin menggema ketika Kris membuka pahanya lebar dan bermain dengan lubang sempit miliknya. Suho semakin membulatkan matanya ketika kamera yang merekam kegiatan itu di _close up_ menuju vagina Hyorin.

Terlihat jelas, lubang vagina Hyorin yang berwarna pink kemerahan dengan sedikit cairan bening sedang berkedut. Tangan Panjang Kris sedang bermain disana, memelintir klitoris Hyorin yang membengkak itu.

_Ahh Ahh Mphh~_

Kris membuka lebar bibir vagina milik Hyorin dan membuat hole Hyorin tampak semakin jelas. Hole itu tampaknya sempit, merah, dan menggairahkan.

Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

_Baby~ Umhh Akhh~_

_Sepertinya Lubangmu sangat menggairahkan, sayang~_

Kini wajah Kris terlihat dikamera. Ketika tangannya masih membuka bibir vagina Hyorin, lidahnya sudah lincah menjilati lubang Hyorin. Cairan bening yang terus keluar dari lubang itu dihisap Kris tanpa rasa jijik.

_Nghh Uhh~_

Kris terus memainkan lidahnya di vagina Hyorin, kali ini dia menghisap klitoris Hyorin kuat-kuat. Membuat Hyorin sepertinya menggelinjang hebat.

_Akkhhhhhhhhh!_

Cairan bening langsung mengalir deras dari lubang Hyorin dan Kris lagi-lagi menghisapnya.

Suho terdiam. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna sedangkan Tubuhnya mematung enggan bergerak. Seolah dia dihipnotis untuk tetap duduk manis didepan laptop.

_Baby, kau nakal sekali. Kali ini giliranku!_

Hyorin kini berdiri dan mendorong Kris hingga terduduk dikasur. Kamera yang sepertinya digenggam oleh Kris itu memfokuskan pada gerakan Hyorin yang membuka lebar paha Kris. Mata Hyorin tampak berbinar ketika melihat junior Kris sudah tegang menantang dihadapannya.

_Kau sudah tegang hmm?_

_Eungh.. Jangan menggodaku Baby Hyo~_

Hyorin masih tersenyum miring ketika ia memegang kuat junior Kris dan mengocoknya dengan tempo perlahan. Sesekali Hyorin menjilat ujung junior Kris yang besar itu.

_Juniormu besar sekali, baby. Aku suka~_

Kalimat-kalimat seduktif Hyorin secara tidak sadar membuat junior Suho yang ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan junior Kris perlahan-lahan menegang.

_Do your job, baby~_

Dalam video itu, Hyorin mengangguk dan mengulum junior Kris dalam mulut kecilnya. Ia menghisap, menjilat, dan memijat junior Kris yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Shit!" umpat Suho ketika merasakan juniornya mulai tegang sempurna.

Hyorin terus melakukan jobnya. Kali ini ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil menatap kamera dengan puppy eyesnya. Demi apapun, ini benar-benar seksi.

"Sialan!" Suho yang dengan terpaksa menurunkan celananya dan membiarkan 'adiknya' untuk menegang.

Hyorin terus bergerak sampai akhirnya kamera yang awalnya close up pada wajah Hyorin kini seperti diletakkan diatas meja. Memperlihatkan posisi mereka yang sebenarnya.

_Baby, aku sudah tidak tahan._

Kris menarik Hyorin hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

_Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya._

Setelah mengecup kilat bibir Kris, Hyorin menaikkan pinggangnya dan mengarahkan junior Kris ke lubang vaginanya dan perlahan-lahan mendorongnya turun kebawah.

_Unghh~ S-sakit..._

_Tahan baby~_

Kris tanpa banyak bicara menahan pinggang Hyorin dan kali ini ia melesapkan juniornya utuh kedalam vagina Hyorin.

_Akkkhhh!_

"Oh! Holy shit!" Suho yang menyaksikan itu tanpa sadar terus mengocok juniornya.

Setelah beberapa saat memeluk Kris erat, Hyorin mulai menggerakkan pinggang rampingnya itu naik turun. Dada besar Hyorin tanpak bergerak indah senada dengan pergerakan pinggangnya.

_Good baby~ nghh~_

Suara besar Kris terus mengerang, begitu juga Hyorin. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati permainan ini. Hyorin terus berada diposisi itu kurang lebih lima menit, dan selama itu pula Suho mengocok juniornya cepat.

_B-baby.. akhh akuuhh.._

Kris yang sepertinya sudah merasa pergerakan spermanya di ujung juniornya, langsung menidurkan Hyorin. Ia melepas juniornya dan mengeluarkannya didalam mulut Hyorin. Hyorin tanpa ragu menelan dan menjilat sisa cairan di ujung junior Kris.

"Akhh!" Suho mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangan kanannya. Dengan kikuk, Suho menyaksikan juniornya yang mengenaskan. Ini orgasme pertamanya.

_Baby ayo lanjut~_

_Eumhhh~ Aku juga mau lagi~_

Suho yang masih menyaksikan video itu dengan mata melotot langsung menutup Laptop dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar dokter gila pembuat video laknat!" umpat Suho ketika memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

"Lay, dimana Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin pada Lay yang sedang menyeduh susu hangatnya.

Lay mengangkat bahunya, "Molla.."

Xiumin menghembuskan napas berat, ia tahu pasti Luhan masih tertidur. Lay masih saja cuek, berusaha tidak mengingat kejadian semalam.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka terdengar dari kamar Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay yang tengah menikmati sarapannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kamar Luhan.

"Jonghyun?" Xiumin mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan seorang namja yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"Ja,Oppa hati-hati ne?" suara lembut Luhan terdengar ketika dia merapikan pakaian Jonghyun

Jonghyun tersenyum manis dan mencium kening Luhan, "Jaga kesehatan, arra?"

Luhan memeluk Jonghyun, "Oppa sampai kapan di London?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu, tidak apa kan?"

"Luhan, ajaklah Jonghyun makan bersama." Xiumin berteriak dari dapur, memotong percakapan antara Luhan dan Jonghyun

"Tidak merepotkan?" Jonghyun menatap Luhan

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan langsung menggandeng Jonghyun ke dapur.

Xiumin dan Lay memang sudah tidak asing dengan kekasih Luhan itu. Lay juga tidak kaget lagi jika mendapati Yongguk kekasih Xiumin menginap di apartemen mereka. Hanya saja, kejadian semalam itu masih terngiang di pikiriannya. Biasanya dia hanya mendengar desahan dari kamar kakaknya.

Jonghyun menggandeng Luhan hingga meja makan mereka. Lay yang melihat wajah Jonghyun merasa pipinya memanas, teringat kejadian semalam.

"Permisi Min Noona dan…." Jonghyun mengerutkan kening.

"Lay.." Luhan tersenyum pada Jonghyun, "Kenalkan ini adik bungsuku, namanya Lay."

Jonghyun yang juga berkebangsaan Korea membungkukkan badannya, Lay pun begitu. Setelah memposisikan diri di meja makan, Jonghyun menatap Lay lekat.

"Lay, apakah kau berminat menjadi model seperti kakakmu? Aku lihat kau memiliki potensi."

Luhan yang menuangkan susu ke gelas Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah menawarkannya. Tapi dia seorang sarjana, dia ingin bekerja di kantor katanya."

Lay hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kantor? Dibelakang meja?" Jonghyun mengangkat keningnya

Lay mengangguk, "Aku ingin menggunakan ijazahku."

Xiumin yang dari tadi terdiam dengan Tab-nya mengerutkan kening, "Lay, coba lihat kemari."

"Ada apa, eonni?" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tab milik Xiumin.

"Baca ini.." Xiumin memberikan tab-nya kepada Lay.

Lay membulatkan matanya, lowongan pekerjaan? Lay membaca lekat semua ketentuan yang tertera. Semuanya dimiliki Lay!

"Ah! Eonni! Lihat eonni, aku memenuhi kriteria!" Lay melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu siapkan berkas-berkasmu, sayang. Sepertinya pengumpulan berkas terakhir hari ini."

Lay masih tersenyum sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku yakin, aku pasti akan dipanggil untuk wawancara!"

Lay bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan tiga pasang mata yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu si bungsu itu.

…

"Jadi begitu, Presidir Kim. Kami akan sebisa mungkun merekrut Anggota dengan Kinerja yang baik dan Stabil." Pegawai Bagian HRD telah selesai mempresentasikan makalahnya.

"Baiklah, saya anggap kalian semua telah mengerti tugas tugas kalian. Laksanakan dengan baik, dan ingat laporan setiap periode." Suho menutup dokumennya.

"Permisi, Presidir untuk perekrutan–"

"Perekrutan pegawai saya serahkan langsung pada bagian HRD tetapi untuk perekrutan sekertaris akan saya tangani langsung dengan Assisten Kang. Ada pertanyaan?" Suho melihat seisi ruangan rapat, semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekian rapat untuk hari ini. Tolong kepada bagian HRD untuk mempersiapkan perekrutan sekertaris dan tes wawancara. Terimakasih."

Suho merapihkan jasnya, dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat bersama Assisten Kang.

"Presidir, sudah waktunya makan siang." Assisten Kang mengingatkan.

"Silahkan, saya ingin mencari makan di luar kantor." Suho menyerahkan berkasnya.

"Baiklah, tuan. Sampai bertemu satu jam kedepan." Assisten Kang menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula Suho.

Setelah merapikan lagi setelan jasnya, Suho berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dia sendiri merasa bosan dengan makanan di Kantor dan memutuskan untuk membeli pasta disekitar sini.

Suho masih memperhatikan Koridor kantor barunya, sepertinya tidak buruk. Memasuki area parkirpun tidak buruk, ayahnya sangat tahu bagaimana memilih desainer yang berkelas.

Bruk.

Suho yang merasa ada gangguan di belakang sontak membalikkan badannya, "Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

Wanita dengan rambut panjang dan lurus itu menunduk berkali-kali, "Maaf maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Suho yang hendak melanjutkan ocehannya tertegun ketika wanita itu menatapnya. Wanita cantik dengan wajah khas wanita China membuat Suho menelan mentah-mentah kalimatnya yang sudah sampai ujung bibirnya.

Wajah manisnya berpadu sempurna dengan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang diujungnya, pinggang rampingnya terlihat jelas dibalik bluss berwarna merah itu, kulih putihnya sangat serasi dengan rok hitam diatas lutut yang dipakainya. Suho terdiam, tidak dapat berkata.

"Maaf tuan, aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi.."

Wanita itu membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan Suho.

_Cantik sekali.._ Batin Suho.

**-TBC-**

.

.

HALLOH READERS~ *tebar tjipok/?*

Sebelumnya Hana terimakasih buat yang sudah mendukung fic ini, berkat kalian Hana jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic mesum ini/?

Oh iya, Hana nemuin beberapa pertanyaan tentang EXO Official Couple. Jadi gini ya, kenapa Hana banyak ngeluarin member EXO? Karena Hana emang sengaja mau bikin enam fic sequel yang bercast EXO Official Couple. Tapi sequel yang dimaksud disini bukan lanjutan ceritanya, tapi keterkaitan tokohnya. Sedangkan ini fic kedua sequel-fic, sebelumnya udah ada cast KaiSoo yang Hana Post ^^

Jadi back to this fic(?) gimana gimana ceritanya? Kurang hot? Aneh? Gaje? Apapun itu pokoknya jangan lupa review ya sayangku3 karena antusias kalian adalah semangatku dalam menulis :3

**BIG THANKS TO YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER 1:**

**Gita Safira ; Laibel ; Lim Yoon Ji ; DKS-ZYX ; Adorableun**

**Madalene Lexie ; the-Dancing-Petals ; ; Wu Shan Yi**

**YiFanatic ; zeetao ; ChenLin21 ; Guest ; exindira; srecish**

**MUAAAAH :***

So, jangan Lupa review ne?

Tunggu next chap-nya ^^ Gamshahamnida~ *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada anda yang telah bersedia mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan kami, tapi mohon maaf sepertinya anda tidak cocok menjadi sekertaris saya. Terimakasih." Suho menutup map kuning dan mengembalikannya pada wanita muda yang ada dihadapannya.

Wanita itu hanya menunduk dan meninggalkan ruangan Suho. Minhyuk yang sedari tadi yakin bahwa wanita tadi yang akan dipilih Suho akhirnya menunduk lesu. Benar kata presidir, Suho memang keras kepala.

"Panggilkan pelamar berikutnya." Suho merapihkan dasinya dan menyeduh Americano hangatnya.

Minhyuk sempat tertawa kecut sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Permisi Sajangnim, saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda menolak Nona Xi Liyin? Saya rasa dia cukup kompeten menjadi seorang sekertaris."

"Aku tidak suka dengannya." Jawab Suho enteng. "Sudahlah jangan membuang waktuku, panggilkan yang berikutnya."

"Ini pelamar terakhir tuan, bagaimana jika tuan tidak juga bersedia?"

"Ya, kita buka lagi lowongannya."

"T-tapi tuan–"

"Ya, Kang Minhyuk! Jangan membantah, cepatlah!" Suho mulai geram

Minhyuk hanya mengangguk dan sedikit mencibir ketika keluar dari ruangan Suho. Dia hanya berharap, siapapun nanti yang akan menjadi sekertarisnya semoga ia dapat tegar menghadapi Suho.

"Pelamar terakhir?"

Minhyuk melihat sekeliling, sepi. Dia berpikir kemana pelamar terakhir, apakah dia menghilang? Minhyuk berjalan dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan map berwarna hijau muda sedang tertidur di kursi tunggu.

"Eung, permisi Nona.." Minhyuk mencoba membangunkannya dan sedekit menggoyangkan pundaknya, wanita itu terbangun. "Permisi, apakah kau pelamar terakhir di posisi sekertaris?"

Wanita itu seketika menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Eoh? Sudah giliranku?"

"Iya, Nona. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu di ruangan."

Wanita itu tampak panik dan kebingungan, "Permisi, bolehkan saya ke kamar mandi sebentar? Nanti saya akan menyusul kesana. Tidak akan lama, saya berjanji!"

Minhyuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah wanita itu, "Baiklah, Nona. Ruangan Tuan Muda ada di ujung selatan."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Minhyuk yang masih tertawa kecil menggeleng pelan ditengah jalan ia menuju ruangan Suho. _Apakah wanita itu yang akan dipilih Tuan Muda? Aku sedikit ragu.._ batin Minhyuk.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Suho ketika melihat Minhyuk masuk dengan tangan kosong.

"Dia sedang meminta izin ke toilet, sepertinya merapikan penampilannya. Aku menemukannya sedang tertidur di kursi tunggu." Jelas Minhyuk

"Astaga, apakah kau tidak tahu aku ini sibuk? Aku lelah, aku–"

"Permisi.."

Suara lembut itu membuat Minhyuk dan Suho mengalihkan pandangan menuju sumber suara yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Suho membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wanita di ambang pintu itu. Rambut hitam bergelombang yang di urai manis, setelan blouse simple, make up minimalis, dan high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat penampilannya sempurna. _bukankah dia wanita yang dulu ku temui di lobby?_

"Oh Nona, silahkan duduk." Minhyuk tanggap menghampiri wanita itu dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Suho dan menyerahkan berkas lamaran pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan hingga selarut ini, Sajangnim."

Lagi-lagi Suho membulatkan matanya, "Kau bisa berbicara bahasa korea?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Sajangnim. Saya blasteran Korea-China."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu marilah kita berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea, Nona…." Suho membuka map yang berada dihadapannya, "Zhang Yixing?"

Wanita yang bernama Zhang Yixing itupun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya, sajangnim boleh memanggil saya Lay jika dirasa nama saya terlalu panjang."

"Baiklah, Lay. Mari kita mulai interviewnya." Suho memasang wajah seriusnya seperti biasa.

Minhyuk yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Suho hanya ternganga selama Suho mewawancarai wanita bernama Lay itu. Kenapa? Lihatlah manik kecoklatan Suho, tampak bersinar ketika ia menatap lurus kearah Lay yang sedang berbicara. Bibirnya, selalu ia tarik keatas ketika ia menanyakan seseuatu pada Lay. Ini aneh.

Suho masih terus menanyakan sesuatu kepada Lay yang dijawab dengan sangat antusias oleh Lay. Dia tampak cerdas dan aktif, begitulah image Lay untuk Suho.

"Jadi, itulah kenapa saya memutuskan untuk terjun sebagai sekertaris professional dan melamar pada perusahan ini." Lay tersenyum manis mengakhiri jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir Suho.

Suho tersenyum sekilas, sepertinya ia telah menemukan sekertaris yang baru untuknya.

"Tuan Kang.." Suho menengok kebelakang.

"Iya, Tuan Muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong bantu Nona Lay menyiapkan mejanya, buat senyaman mungkin." Suho menjawab dengan nada hangat, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"M-maksud Sajangnim?" Lay masih mengerjap matanya

Suho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat Nona Zhang, anda bisa langsung bekerja di perusahaan kami mulai besok pagi menggantikan Tuan Kang yang akan kembali mengurus perusahaan di Korea."

Lay menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, ia langsung diterima bekerja?

Suho menutup map milik Lay dan menyimpannya di lemari, "Sementara, ini akan saya simpan sebagai berkas." Suho berdiri untuk merapikan pakaiannya serta memakai jasnya. "Tuan Kang, saya harap anda dapat menjelaskan tugas untuk Nona Zhang dengan baik supaya dia tau apa yang harus ia kerjakan."

Minhyuk menunduk, "Baiklah, Tuan."

Suho hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Lay serta Minhyuk dalam keheningan.

"WAAA! Aku sudah bisa langsung bekerjaaa!" Lay tersenyum senang

"Selamat ya, Nona. Anda dapat meluluhkan hati Tuan Muda Kim.." Minhyuk tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa berkas dari rak lemari Suho.

"Maksudnya?" Lay menatap tidak mengerti, "Sepertinya dia atasan yang cukup baik."

Minhyuk tertawa kecut, "Pertahankan pikiran itu, Nona Zhang. Aku harap nasibmu tidak seperti sekertaris Tuan Muda yang dulu-dulu."

Lay terdiam sejenak, "Memangnya sekertarisnya dulu kenapa?"

Minhyuk kembali membawa beberapa berkas sembari mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, "Hanya sedikit tidak betah. Ah, Nona mari saya tunjukkan meja dan pekerjaan anda."

Lay hanya mengangguk dan enggan memperpanjang cerita.

…

Suho terdiam ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, bayangan Lay masih terngiang dibenaknya. Senyum manisnya, tatapan teduhnya.

"Ya! Sadarlah kau Kim Suho, dia hanya sekertarismu." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan beristirahat mengingat ada hari berat yang harus ia hadapi esok hari.

.

.

Lay mematut dirinya di kaca, memperhatikan penampilannya hari ini. Luhan dan Xiumin benar-benar memiliki selera yang baik mengingat baju dan make up yang dikenakan Lay adalah hasil karya dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Aigoo, adik bungsuku cantik sekali.." Xiumin menatap kagum pada Lay setelah membubuhkan blush on tipis dipipi berdimple Lay.

"Apakah rok ini tidak terlalu pendek, eonni?" Lay menatap Luhan sembari mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Tidak, sayang. Rok ini bermodel jatuh, ya hanya setengah paha tidak terlalu pendeklah.." Luhan lagi-lagi merapihkan blazer Lay.

"Tada!" Xiumin dan Luhan berteriak bersama ketika mereka selesai mendadani adiknnya itu.

Lay tersenyum ketika melihat penampilannya di cermin, "Eonni gomawoo!" Lay memeluk kakaknya itu secara bersamaan.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Sarapanlah, Lay."

"Tidak sempat, eonni. Aku harus berangkat sekarang karena bus yang biasanya lama eonni." Lay mengambil tas dan beberapa berkas didalam mapnya, "Aku pergi dulu eonni, annyeong~"

Lay membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan apartemen dengan wajah yang riang dan senyum yang merekah. Xiumin dan Luhan hanya bisa ikut tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah adik kesayangan mereka.

…

Suho hari ini memutuskan untuk menyetir mobil sendiri sembari menikmati pemandangan di negeri tirai bambu ini. Suho menatap kagum pada daerah yang sedang dilaluinya, mayoritas didaerah ini adalah sebuah apartemen.

"Ternyata ramai juga disini.."

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sesosok wanita muda sedang berjalan dengan mantap menggunakan setelan kerja yang lengkap.

"Lay?" Suho bergumam dalam hati.

Segera Suho menambah kecepatan mobilnya sehingga dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Ketika wanita itu menyibakkan rambutnya, Suho tersenyum dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Lay!" panggil Suho ketika ia telah menyetop gerak mobilnya "Masuklah."

Lay masih mengerjap matanya, "Sajangnim? Bagaimana bisa lewat disini?"

"Masuklah dulu, akan aku ceritakan didalam.."

Lay yang tampaknya masih ragu menerima tawaran Suho hanya terdiam mengerjap tidak mengerti, Suho menahan tawanya. "Masuklah atau ku pecat?"

"SHIREO!" Lay menggeleng cepat, "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Suho hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan death-glare yang paling ditakuti karyawannya, Lay tertegun. "A-Arraseo Sajangnim.."

Lay mulai mendekati mobil sedan mewah milik Suho.

Suho yang masih melihat Lay sedikit tertegun ketika Lay masuk kedalam mobilnya. Rok berwarna putihnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari dari belakang membuat Suho dapat menerawang paha Lay dari luar. Lay juga sedikit hingga menunduk membuat Suho dapat melihat belahan dada Lay.

"Terimakasih, Sajangnim." Suara lembut itu membuat Suho tersadar.

"Ah ne ne.." Suho lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. Suho sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Lay, ternyata rok Lay memang sedikit tersibak sehingga Suho kini benar-benar bisa melihat kulit halus dipaha Lay. _Suho-ya, fokus fokus_.

Mobil Suho sudah terparkir manis di parkiran khususnya, "Turunlah Lay.." perintah Suho sembari dia melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Lay hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Suho.

Lay berjalan mengikuti Suho. Sejenak Lay mulai terdiam, Suho memiliki tubuh yang gagah dan tegap, punggungnya lebar dan dadanya bidang. _Sajangnim ternyata sangat tampan_.

…

Suho mengacak rambutnya ketika, bagaimana dia bisa tidak fokus hanya karena sekertaris barunya itu? _Ayolah, Suho. Berpikirlah lebih jernih._

Kriiiiing.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada handphone berwarna hitam yang tergeletak dimejanya. Suho mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayarnya, Appa?

"Yeoboseyo.." Suho mengangkat telponnya

"Suho-ya, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" suara lembut Appa Suho terdengar diseberang

"Baik-baik saja, Appa. Ada apa? Tumben sekali Appa menelpon.." Suho langsung memulai inti percakapannya karena ia tahu masih banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya.

"Ah begini, Appa sudah mendengar dari Assisten Kang bahwa kau sudah menemukan sekertaris barumu, benarkah?"

Ah, Suho harusnya sudah mengetahuinya dari awal, "Iya, Appa. Aku sudah menemukan sekertarisku, dia adalah blasteran Mandarin-Korea jadi aku bisa berbicara nyaman padanya menggunakan Bahasa Korea." Suho tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah, Appa harap kau nyaman dengan sekertaris barumu."

Suho terdiam dan mengangguk pelan.

Hening.

"Suho-ya~"

"Ne?"

"Minggu depan Appa akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Kolega dari Jerman dan Brazil, apakah kau bisa datang sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan di Beijing?"

Suho membulatkan matanya, "Perusahaan kita memenangkan Tender?"

"Ya, untuk itu kau harus datang. Jangan lupa bawa sekertaris barumu dan kenalkan pada Appa."

"Ne Appa! Aku akan mengatur jadwalku.." Suho tersenyum bahagia

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu minggu depan. Annyeong."

Sambungan terputus.

Suho tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia tidak percaya bahwa perusahaannya menang dalam proyek besar. Ini tentu saja akan berpengaruh terhadap perkembangan perusahaannya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk.." Jawab Suho sambil mengambil beberapa dokumen dilemarinya.

"Sajangnim, client dari Taiwan akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Apakah anda sudah siap?" Lay memastikan keadaan Suho yang terlihat sibuk.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Lay, "Benarkah?" Suho melirik jam tangannya dan mendengus perlahan "Baiklah, aku akan kesana segera."

Lay tersenyum lalu membungkuk, "Baiklah, Tuan. Saya akan persiapkan berkas rapat."

Lay membalikkan badannya dan sedang melangkah pergi.

"Lay-ssi.." Suho memanggilnya pelan.

Lay menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya "Ne, Sajangnim?"

"Tolong kosongkan jadwal untuk minggu depan."

"Seminggu penuh?" Lay mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya ada acara apa. Sajangnim?"

Suho berdehem sembari merapihkan dasinya, "Perusahaan di Korea memenangkan Tender, aku harus ke Seoul untuk mempromosikan perusahaan di Beijing ini."

"Baiklah, Sajangnim."

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi.."

Lay mengertutkan keningnya lagi, pertanda dia tak paham.

"Persiapkan semua berkas yang bisa kau selesaikan di Seoul karena kau harus ikut denganku." Suho mengencangkan dasinya.

"S-Saya? Be..benarkah?" Lay mengerjapkan matanya

Suho mengangguk, "Baiklah, persiapkan dokumennya. Aku tunggu kau diruang rapat."

Suho berjalan meninggalkan Lay dalam keheningan yang tidak ia mengerti.

…

Lay mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan kantor. Hari ini dia sudah ada janji untuk makan siang bersama Sahabatnya semasa SMA dulu. Lay sangat merindukannya karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu semenjak Lay mengambil perguruan tinggi di Hongkong.

"Lay!" Wanita yang sedang duduk diujung café melambaikan tangannya.

Lay tersenyum lalu mendekati wanita itu, ia berdiri lalu mereka berpelukan erat. "Tao! Aku sangat merindukanmuu!"

Wanita yang bernama Tao itu mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Lay."

Tao menatap sahabatnya itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Lay, kau sangat cantik. Badanmu juga sangat langsing.."

Lay tersenyum sekilas, "Tao, jangan mulai membicarakan hal itu lagi." Lay duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Tao.

Tao masih tak memperdulikan perkataan Lay, "Kau sungguh cantik, tidak seperti aku.."

"Tao-ya~"

"Sungguh, Lay. Lihatlah aku, pria mana yang mau dengan wanita seperti aku?" Tao menunduk.

Lay mendengus perlahan, beginilah Tao. Sahabatnya ini memang tergolong wanita yang sedikit gemuk, tapi menurut Lay, justru hal itu yang membuat Tao terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Meskipun Tao Memiliki berat badan sekitar 80kg, pipi tembem yang dipadukan dengan mata pandanya membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Lay saja gemas dengan Tao, tapi tidak dengan Tao sendiri. Dia selalu mengeluhkan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak makan selama seminggu! Apakah itu akan menurunkan berat badanku, Lay?"

"Ya! Jangan gila, Tao! Yang ada kau akan mati karenanya.." Lay mencubit pipi Tao

"Jangan cubit pipiku! Kau ingin aku terlihat semakin gemuk?"

Lay mendengus lagi dan menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah serius, "Tao-ya, kau tidak perlu diet untuk membentuk tubuhmu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, lelaki yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Lelaki brengsek jaman sekarang hanya menginginkan wanita bertubuh seperti biola."

"Bukankah kau ini seorang perawat? Kenapa pikiranmu sangat pendek?"

Tao terdiam. Lay tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini, kau ku traktir Coklat?" Lay mengangkat alisnya menggoda Tao

"Shireo, aku tidak mau gemuk." Tao mencoba cuek dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau sungguh akan menolak pergi ke M&M Choco? Baiklah.." Lay beranjak berdiri

"Ah! Ah!" Tao berdiri dan merangkul Lay, "Ayo kita beli coklat!"

Lay tertawa puas dan berjalan bersama Tao menuju toko coklat favorit mereka. Lay paham betul, Tao tidak akan bisa menahan godaan coklat. Dan, Tao yang berdiet bukanlah sahabat bagi Lay.

…

Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, meeting hari ini membuatnya lelah. Tidak terasa, jam makan siang sudah dimulai, Suho rasanya terlalu malas untuk beranjak keluar. Apakah dia harus memesan makanan pada Office Boy?

Tok. Tok.

Suho mendongak menatap pintu yang ada didepannya, siapa yang berkunjung di jam makan siang? Apakah itu Lay? Tapi sepertinya Lay tadi pamit makan siang diluar..

Baru saja Suho beranjak, Pintu sudah terbuka.

"Suho Ma' Friends! Yo, Wassup!"

Suho menghembuskan napas, ternyata Kris. Tumben sekali dia datang kemari.

"Hah, kenapa kau datang ke kantorku?" Suho duduk disofa sebelah Kris.

Kris meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa diatas meja, "Shift pagiku sudah selesai, aku kesini karena aku merindukanmu."

"Cih, dasar mulut buaya." Suho meninju pelan bahu Kris

Kris terbahak, "Ya, aku hanya bercanda. Itu aku bawakan makan siang untukmu, kau pasti belum makan."

Suho menengok kedalam bungkusan yang dibawa Kris. Burger, Kentang goreng, dan Soda. Ya, selera barat Kris mulai muncul. Tapi Suho tidak peduli, ia sangat lapar.

"Anyway, aku menyukai desain kantormu." Kris menegak sodanya

"Terimakasih, Appa yang mendesain ini semua." Suho menggigit Burgernya.

"Tentu saja, selera Paman Kim tak pernah meragukan."

Mereka makan dalam keheningan hingga semua habis tak tersisa. Kris meneguk sodanya sampai habis, sedangkan Suho lebih memilih minum air mineral.

"Kris, kau tak ingin mengambil laptopmu? Masih ada di apartemenku." Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"I'll take it, later. Apa kau melihat sesuatu disana?" Kris melihat Suho sambil menahan tawa.

"Dasar lelaki bejat!" Suho mendengus kesal.

Kris lagi lagi terbahak melihat ekspresi wajah Suho, "Maaf, aku lupa memindahkannya. Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Video Bodohmu itu membuatku gila. Ya, berhentilah mempermainkan 'disco stick' mu, Kris."

"Kau masih tak ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Kris acuh.

"Tidak, sebelum waktunya."

Kris berdecak, "Kau sungguh manusia normal, Kim Suho."

"Aku memang masih normal, aku belum segila kau, Kris Wu." Suho mencibir

Kris masih tersenyum nakal dan ia juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan Hyorin.."

"Memangnya dia kemana?" Jawab Suho acuh sambil mengecek ponselnya

"Pemotretan. Entahlah, itu yang ia beritahu padaku. Ponselnya tidak aktif tiga hari ini." Kris refleks menengok ponselnya lalu mendengus pasrah.

"Apakah dia telah memiliki kekasih baru?" kali ini giliran Suho yang menggoda Kris

Kris sontak menjitak kepala Suho, "Tidak Mungkin. Hyorin tidak akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih tampan dan gagah."

"Kau terlalu besar kepala, Tuan Wu." Suho menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Dengarkan aku, masih ada banyak lelaki diluar sana yang jauh lebih tampan darimu dan mungkin…" Suho menggantung kata-katanya dalam sebuah smirk.

"Mungkin apa?" Kris yang sudah penasaran mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suho

"Mungkin jauuuuuh lebih memuaskannya daripada kau!"

"Ya, Kim Suho!" Kris membentak

Suho masih terus tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Kris yang mulai memerah karena marah. Suho tahu bahwa Kris sangat mencintai Hyorin.

"Ya, berhentilah tertawa! Meskipun begitu, aku yakin jika aku dapat memuaskan wanita jauh lebih baik daripada kau.."

Kini Suho yang terdiam sejenak, "Kau menghinaku?"

"Ups, aku tak bermaksud. Tapi baguslah jika kau sadar.." Kris tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Suho.

"Astaga, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wanita yang pertama kau tiduri besok. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa." Kris masih tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kris. A-Aku… pasti bisa memuaskannya besok!" Suho meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya ragu.

"Buktikan saja, Tuan Muda Kim." Kris meluncurkan Smirk mautnya yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Suho.

Kris melihat jam tangan dan beranjak dari sofa, "Yah, aku masih ingin melanjutkan perbincangan ini, tapi sepertinya jam makan siang sudah habis."

"Pulanglah dan jangan ganggu hidupku, dokter gila." Suho beranjak dan merapikan jasnya.

"Baiklah, pria normal. Iddabwa~ (Sampai bertemu lagi)" Kris dan bayangannya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Suho mendengus kesal karena ulah temannya itu, dan kata-kata busuknya yang menghantui otaknya.

.

.

"Eonni, cepatlah~" Lay mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung terbuka

"Tenanglah, Lay. Pesawatmu masih satu jam lagi.." Xiumin yang sudah siap dengan tampilan casualnya sedang duduk santai sembari membaca majalah.

"Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Bosku, setidaknya aku harus sudah siap di Bandara.." Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan ketika dia sedang mengeluh.

Hari ini Lay memiliki jadwal penerbangan menuju Seoul bersama Suho, dan dua kakaknya sangat antusias mendengar itu sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar Lay menuju bandara agar dapat berkenalan dengan Suho.

"Tadaa!" Luhan menunjukkan dirinya setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Eonni! Kita akan pergi kebandara, bukan ke pesta dansa.." Lay lagi-lagi mendengus melihat penampilan Luhan yang bisa dikatakan 'heboh' itu.

"Hey, aku hanya mengenakan dress dan make-up minimalis." Luhan menyibakkan rambutnya "Kajja, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Tuan Muda itu~"

Lay mencibir, "Akan aku adukan eonni pada Jonghyun Oppa."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Xiumin memotong pembicaraan mereka.

…

Suho dan assisten pribadinya sudah menunggu sekitar 10 menit di Lobby utama bandara, entah sudah berapa kali Suho melirik jam tangannya. Dia memang tidak suka dengan kata terlambat.

"Sajangnim.."

Suho membalikkan badan dan membungkuk kecil ketika melihat Lay berdiri sambil mengatur napasnya, "Maaf, saya terlambat 10 menit."

Suho tersenyum, dia suka sekertaris yang seperti ini. Mengerti apa salahnya.

"Tidak apa. Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap? Kita bisa boarding sekarang jika kau sudah siap, Assisten Jung sudah mengurus masalah check-in." Suho merapihkan dasinya dan melihat dua orang yang sedang tersenyum dibelakang Lay.

Lay yang menyadari hal itu dengan sigap menyingkir, "Ah, mereka ini eonni-ku, Sajangnim."

"Annyeong Haseumnika, Joneun Luhan imnida." Luhan menunduk

"Joneun Xiumin imnida." Xiumin menunduk dan tersenyum.

Suho melayangkan senyum tipisnya dan membalas senyuman mereka, "Bangapseunmida. Ah, kapan-kapan kita harus mengadakan makan malam bersama."

Lay hanya tersenyum bodoh melihat ekspresi hangat Bos kepada dua eonni nya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sok manis.

"Arraseo, Sajangnim. Gamsahamnida." Lay menunduk

"Baiklah, Lay. Kita masuk sekarang?" Suho bersiap mendorong kereta koper mereka

"Ah, ne."

Lay berbalik badan dan memeluk eonni nya bergantian, "Eonni, aku berangkat ne?"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa makan." Xiumin mengelus kepala adiknya

"Eum, sempatkanlah bertemu Chanyeol. Eomma bilang dia akan menemuimu jika kau ada waktu luang, dia sekarang kuliah di Seoul." Luhan mengingatkan Lay.

Lay hanya mengangguk, "Ne, annyeong eonni~"

Suho tersenyum ketika melihat Lay yang sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya, "Kakakmu yang berambut panjang tadi sangat cantik."

"Luhan eonni?" Lay menengok kearah Suho.

"Hmm.." Suho mengangguk.

"Dia kan seorang freelance model." Jawab Lay singkat

"Ah benarkah? Pantas saja dia cantik." Suho tersenyum

Lay yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit malas mendengar pujian dari Suho. Ya, Suho memang bukan orang pertama yang memuji Luhan dihadapannya. _Apa? Malas? Sadarlah Lay, kau tidak perlu begitu._

"Tapi.." Suho menggantungkan kata-katanya ketika mereka berhenti untuk mengantri masuk boarding area.

"Eumm?"

"Kurasa ada yang lebih cantik dari Luhan." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya

"Siapa? Xiumin Eonni?" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho

"Bukan." Suho juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay

"Lalu?"

"Kau." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Lay yang awalnya sedang mengerjapkan mata seketika menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. _Ayolah, Lay. Jangan bodoh, dia bosmu. Tak sepantasnya kau seperti ini._

Diam diam ada mata mencuri pandang kearah gadis mungil itu. _Kenapa dia sangat manis ketika pipinya memerah?_

.

.

Pemandangan Seoul di sore hari tampak sangat menakjubkan dimata Lay. Tanah kelahirannya yang sudah lama ingin ia kunjungi. Mobil mereka terhenti disebuah hotel mewah dikawasan Gangnam, daerah orang-orang elite di Seoul.

"Sajangnim, anda tidak punya jadwal hari ini. Apakah anda akan membuat acara lain atau bagaimana?" Lay membuka notes kecilnya sembari ia berjalan mengimbangi Suho.

"Sejauh ini belum ada." Suho merapihkan jasnya.

"Lalu apakah anda akan langsung menuju kamar? Jika iya aku akan meminta service room di receptionist." Lay masih sibuk menginterogasi Suho.

"Ah, Lay kita harus bertemu dengan Appa-ku. Dia sudah menunggu kita di restoran, sekarang kita kesana." Suho berjalan meninggalkan Lay yang melongo.

"Aish.." Lay menggertakkan kakinya dan berjalan dibelakang Suho.

Lay masih terus memandangi hotel ini sembari berjalan, pernah bermimpi apa dia bisa berada dihotel mewah seperti ini.

"Appa!"

Suara teriakan Suho menghentikan lamunan Lay. Tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya disana yang sedang memeluk Suho dengan erat, itu pasti Tuan Kim. Lay merapihkan setelan pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati mereka sembari memantapkan diri.

"Ah, Suho-ya. Appa sangat merindukanmu." Ucap lelaki itu sambil menepuk bahu Suho

Lay hanya terekeh ketika melihat sifat bosnya mendadak menjadi kekanakan ketika bertemu orang tuanya.

"Ah, Appa. Sesuai permintaanmu, aku membawa sekertarisku kesini." Suho membalikkan badannya

Lay tersenyum dan menunduk Sembilan puluh derajat, "Annyeong Haseyo, Lay imnida."

Lelaki paruh baya itu ikut membungkuk, "Kau berbicara Bahasa Korea dengan sangat baik, Nona. Saya harap anda dapat bertahan dengan anak saya yang temperamental."

"Appa!" Suho menaikkan nadanya

"Ne, Tuan Kim. Saya akan mengusahakannya." Lay tersenyum manis memamerkan dimplenya.

Suasana hangatpun terjalin disana, Lay sangat cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan Ayah Suho. Lay juga tidak segan dan sangat aktif ketika ditanya bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan sejauh ini. Lay benar-benar supel dan menyenangkan.

Diam diam, terpancar biar dari mata kecoklatan yang sedang menatap gadis mungil berdimple itu sedang bicara. _Aku belum pernah begini sebelumnya, kenapa kau bisa sangat menarik dimataku?_

**-TBC-**

.

.

HAIIIII KALIAAAANNN! /digampar readers/?

Sebelumnya, Hana mau minta maaf yang sedalam-dalam dan sebesar-besarnya pada readers karena update fic ini sangat amat lama. Kalian harus tahu betapa lelahnya aku dengan tugas-tugas dari dosenku yang tak tahu diri(?)

Dan, **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BAGI READERS YANG DENGAN SETIA DAN SABAR MENUNGGU FIC INI**. Karena kalian suka yang panjang-panjang(?) nih Hana update fic lebih panjang dari sebelumnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf juga3

Ah, buat yang nungguin NC SuLay, sabar ya sabaaaar~ biar SuLay moment berkembang dulu sebelum mereka beraksi(?) kkk~ xD

**BIG THANKS TO REVIEW ON CHAPTER 2 FROM :**

**rossadilla17 ; babyxing ; Laibel ; exindira ; younlaycious88**

**delayciouslaymontea ; DKS-ZYX ; i ; bentkriss ; YiFanatic**

**the-dancing-petals ; amaxxing ; del10 ; YongSunByun**

**ByunnaPark ; chenma ; KimJoonA ; chenlin21 ; Time To Argha**

Jadi readers jangan lupa review ne? :3

Semakin banyak yang review, semakin banyak yang suka, semakin banyak yang dukung, semakin besar pula semangatku dalam nulis cerita. So, jangan jadi silent readers, oke? ^^

Gamshahamnidaa~~~ Chu ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Suho baru saja meneguk Caramel Macchiato terakhir di cangkirnya, sekilas ia melirik Lay yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, Ayah Suho pamit untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat dipersiapkan. Suho dan Lay memutuskan untuk tidak terburu-buru menuju kamar mereka.

"Sajangnim, untuk meeting hari–"

"Lay, aku lelah sekali." Potong Suho sebelum Lay melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah, baiklah Sajangnim. Kita akan bicarakan masalah ini nanti." Lay berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya, "Aku akan menanyakan kamar Sajangnim kepada receptionist."

GEP.

Lay membulatkan matanya, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ada tangan yang mengenggamnya erat. Setelah bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, Lay membalikkan badannya.

Suho menahan tangannya tapi ia menunduk. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan apa yang dia pikirkan. Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Suho itu merambat ke telinga Lay dengan sangat lembut. Seketika Lay merasakan lemas dikakinya, "N-ne?"

Suho tersenyum sekilas lalu berdiri, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini. Akan aku temani kau, jadi kita bisa menuju kamar bersama-sama."

Suho mengangkat tas laptopnya yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan tas laptop milik Lay, "Kajja, aku lelah sekali."

Langkah itu berjalan mendahului Lay yang tidak tahu bagaimana susah sekali untuk bergerak. Dengan sedikit gelengan pelan, Lay mengambil napas dan menenteng tas laptopnya. _Tenanglah Lay, tenanglah.._

Lay dengan langkah yang dipercepat untuk menyamai langkah Suho kini sudah sampai didepan meja receptionist. Suho dengan perawakannya yang berwibawa sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Ah, saya ingin meminta kunci kamar yang telah dipesan oleh Kim Corporation untuk saya, Kim Suho dan Zhang Yixing." Suho tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebentar saya cek dulu.."

Lay hanya terdiam, dia biarkan saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bosnya itu.

"Maaf tuan, tetapi dalam reservasi tidak ada kamar atas nama Zhang Yixing." Receptionist itu menatap ragu kepada Suho dan Lay.

"Hah? Ini tidak mungkin pasti anda salah lihat. Bisa tolong dicek ulang?" Wajah Suho seketika berubah panik. Pegawai wanita itupun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Suho.

"Sajangnim, apakah Tuan Besar lupa membooking kamar untuk saya?" Lay menatap ragu ke arah Suho.

"Tidak mungkin, Lay. Ayah itu–"

Kringg. Handphone dikantong Suho berbunyi dan membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Lay. Suho mengecek handphone dan ternyata ada pesan masuk dari ayahnya.

_Suho, ayah lupa bilang tadi kalau kamar yang dipesan untuk Lay ayah ganti atas nama Nyonya Choi Jin-Hwa, Dewan Direksi kita yang awalnya tidak bisa hadir. Karena kamar regular di hotel ini sudah full, akhirnya ayah memesan kamar yang tersisa yaitu Presiden Suit Room yang memiliki dua kamar. Berbagilah dengan Lay._

Suho melotot seketika membaca pesan dari Ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia dan Lay–

"Permisi Tuan, kami sudah mengecek beberapa kali dan tidak menemukan Kamar atas nama Zhang Yixing." Receptionist itu membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan saya kamar atas nama Kim Suho."

Lay menatap Suho dengan tatapan lugunya, "Sajangnim, lalu bagaimana dengan–"

"Lay kita bicarakan ini nanti, okay? Sekarang ikuti saya kekamar." Suho merapihkan jasnya setelah menerima kunci yang diserahkan oleh karyawan Receptionist itu.

Lay masih terdiam tidak mengerti. Suho juga terdiam karena kehabisan kata-kata. Dalam benaknya, dia tidak habis pikir. Meskipun mereka berbeda kamar, tetapi kan–

Ting. Bel dari Lift itu sudah menunjukkan di angka 25, artinya mereka sudah sampai. Lay yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya berjalan saja mengikuti Suho hingga sampai pada kamar nomor 2501. Suho membuka pintu kamar dan masuk, Lay mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Sejenak, Lay tertegun melihat ruangan itu. Sangat megah, klasik, dan elegan. Berbeda dengan Suho, ruangan seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, dia lebih sibuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Lay, itu kamarmu." Suho menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang berada disudut.

Lay mengerutkan kening, "Kamar saya? M-maksud Sajangnim– saya tidur disini?"

Suho menghembuskan napas dan mengangguk pelan, ia menceritakan tentang pesan yang dikirimkan ayahnya barusan. "A-ah, begitu rupanya. Tapi, apa sajangnim tidak keberatan mengingat siapa tahu saya bisa meng–"

"Lay, bisakah kau tidak berbicara formal padaku disaat seperti ini?" Suho mengacak rambutnya, membuka jas serta melonggarkan dasi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Aku tahu kita ini seumuran, jadi jangan bersikap formal padaku diluar jam kantor. Kau tahu? Itu sangat menganggu."

Lay terdiam dan masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, "Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Suho membuka sepatunya lalu menaikan kakinya diatas kursi, "Panggil Suho saja, begitu lebih enak. Terlihat lebih 'friendly' lah."

Lay mengerti dan sedikit tersenyum, "Ah kalau begitu Sa– maksudku Suho, boleh aku izin ganti baju dan menghapus make up sebentar?"

"Go On~" Suho menjawab pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Lay hanya menuruti itu dan mendorong kopernya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Suho. Entah kenapa perasaannya seolah berdebar dan canggung? _Ayolah Lay, be brave!_

.

.

Lay baru saja selesai mandi dan mencuci rambutnya, dinginnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat kesegaran mengalir rata diseluruh tubuhnya. Setelah memakai sedikit krim rutin untuk wajah dan memakai Body lotion, Lay menyisir rambutnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, mungkin sudah waktunya makan malam.

Lay melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari makanan. Lay terdiam didepan pintu ketika melihat Suho yang masih menggunakan baju kerjanya dan tidur di sofa. _Jadi, daritadi dia tertidur disini?_

Dengan langkah yang ragu, Lay mendekati Suho dan menatapnya. Lay yang awalnya berniat membangunkan Suho, seketika mematung saat menatap wajah teduh Suho yang sedang tertidur. Siapa sangka seorang Sajangnim yang Tegas dan Galak seperti Suho ini tertidur dengan wajah seperti… malaikat?

"Suho-ssi, bangunlah.." Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, akhirnya Lay memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

Suho tidak bergeming. Lay mengerutkan keningnya. "Suho-ssi, bangunlah. Sudah saatnya makan malam. Apa kau tidak lap–"

"Enghh.." Suho mengerang pelan sambil mengucek matanya.

Lay membulatkan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Coba lihat keadaan Suho sekarang! Dengan rambut berantakan, kancing kemeja yang sedikit terbuka, wajah bangun tidur dan– suara erangan yang seksi. Lay menelan ludahnya, _he's damnly sexy_.

"Jam berapa ini?" Suho mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak duduk, "Ah, aku pasti ketiduran."

"Mandilah Suho-ssi, aku akan memesan makan malam dari hotel service." Lay membuat suaranya sedatar dan senormal mungkin.

Suho hanya bereaksi mengangguk, sambil mengucek matanya Suho beranjak menuju Kulkas. Lay pun segera bangkit dan menelpon hotel service melalui telepon panel yang berada di ruangan itu. Lay memesan beberapa menu yang ada dan pegawainya berkata akan siap dalam lima belas menit.

"Suho-ssi, aku sud–"

ASTAGA! Degup jantung Lay mendadak tidak karuan melihat pemandangan didepannya. Suho yang topless –beberapa saat yang lalu ia membuka kemejanya– kini sedang berdiri didepan kulkas meneguk satu botol air mineral dengan seksinya. Jakunnya yang telihat naik dan turun itu membuat Lay seketika kehilangan kata-kata, kakinya melemas seperti jelly.

"Ya, Lay?" Suho yang telah menghabiskan air minerlnya itu menatap Lay dengan tidak berdosa.

"A-ah itu, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah memesan makanan dari service, mungkin akan segera datang lima belas menit lagi." Lagi, Lay dilanda canggung.

Suho hanya mengangguk, "Oke, siapkan saja. Aku mau mandi dulu." Suho beranjak kekamarnya.

Lay mengelus dadanya perlahan. Dia dan Suho akan berada dikamar ini kurang lebih lima hari, padahal baru beberapa jam bersama, jantung Lay sudah mau copot saja melihat tingkah laku Suho barusan. Ya Tuhan!

…

Suho menutup pintu kamarnya, lagi-lagi dia mengacak rambutnya seolah tidak peduli bagaimana buruk penampilannya sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja beberapa jam dia bersama Lay, dia sudah merasa seperti ingin mati.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia membuka matanya, jujur saja ia sempat tertegun melihat sosok Lay sedang membungkuk kearahnya. Memang tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi Suho bisa dengan jelas melihat sweater Lay yang sedikit kebesaran itu melorot dan memperlihatkan lekuk diantara buah dadanya itu.

Suho menghembuskan napas berat sembari membuka celananya dan mengambil handuknya. Ia juga teringat saat ia selesai minum tadi, Lay berdiri dengan polos didepannya. Sweater jumbo yang dia pakai itu dapat menutupi kakinya hingga paha dan Suho yakin betul bahwa Lay tidak menggunakan hotpants dibaliknya.

"Paboya! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" Suho menggertak dirinya sendiri yang sedang membasahi diri dibawah air yang mengucur dari Showernya.

Jujur saja, Suho tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana Lekuk tubuh Lay, lekuk tubuh yang sangat ideal baginya.

Fantasi Suho meliar, bagaimana bisa kini ia sedang membayangkan Lay dalam keadaan polos sedang berada dibawahnya, menggerang kesakitan sambil mendesahkan namanya, dadanya akan bergerak seirama dengan setiap genjotan yang ia buat di liang kenikmatan Lay, Lay meremas rambutnya ketika mereka hendak mencapai klimaks bersama dan–

"Oh, Shit!" Suho menunduk dan mendapati kejantanannya itu kini sedang berdiri tegak.

Suho menghembuskan napas berat, belum pernah dia merasakan fantasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Sambil mengelus dan mengocok 'barang'-nya itu, Suho terus saja mengerang dan akhirnya menyelesaikan orgasmenya sendiri.

Suho sejenak teringat dengan kata-kata Kris tentang "Orgasme seorang diri itu menyakitkan." Ya, dan sekarang Suho mengerti betul apa makna kalimat itu. Suho sendiri merasa, kondisi diantara Lay dan Suho sekarang ini menjadi tidak sehat.

.

.

Lay membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pegawai dapur yang dengan senang hati mengantarkan dan membantunya mempersiapkan hidangan makan malam di meja makan. Tentu saja, pengguna jasa Presiden Suit Room memang mendapatkan keuntungan fasilitas, salah satunya hal ini.

Lay sontak mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Suho mendekatinya. Suho terlihat santai sekarang ini. Celana kain dan Kaus adalah style yang cukup santai tapi masih terkesan mewah bagi Lay, mengingat semua pakaian yang digunakan Suho selalu bermerek.

"Kau menyiapkan ini sendiri?" Suho duduk santai disalah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Lay. Sepertinya makanan ini tampak lezat, atau dia yang lapar?

"Tidak, aku tadi dibantu oleh pegawai sini." Senyum Lay yang memamerkan dimplenya tak ayal membuat Suho juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya." Suho mengambil sumpitnya "Selamat makan."

"Selamat Makan, juga." Jawab Lay singkat.

Sejenak suasana hening tampak tercipta diantara mereka, hanya suara denting alat makan yang mewarnai ruangan itu. Lay dan Suho tampak enggan memulai pembicaraan, entah kenapa mereka memilih untuk lebih sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Suho-ssi, ingin tambah nasinya?" Lay membuka suara dan memecah keheningan

"Eo? Tidak terimakasih, segini aja cukup." Suho yang sudah selesai makan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Ehm, Suho-ssi, mengenai laporan meeting minggu lalu–"

"Ah! Iya itu, bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" Suho memotong antusias.

Untuk beberapa saat, obrolan mereka berubah topik menjadi pekerjaan. Dengan ini, mereka dapat sedikit melupakan masalah yang terjadi tadi sore.

"Nah, setelah itu laporannya disesuaikan dengan berkas. Kalau sudah cocok, kamu bisa print dan kirim ke ruangan saya besok." Suho menutup penjelasannya dengan senyum.

Lay mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang jika boleh?"

Suho pun ikut mengangguk tanda dia setuju, "Boleh, silahkan. Nanti jika ada kekeliruan, kamu bisa Tanya ke saya."

Lay mengangguk dan membiarkan Suho pergi menuju kamarnya setelah dia pamit pada Lay. Lay sendiri yang merasa masih punya tanggunggan cucian piring, harus dengan senang hati mencuci sisa piring dan gelas kotor itu sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Di sisi lain, Suho sedang menatap ponselnya dengan ragu. Antara dia harus menelpon atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh untuk menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Hello?"

"Kris!" pekik Suho ke seberang sana.

"Ah, yo mamen! Tumben sekali menelpon larut malam seperti ini?" Suara Kris terdengar sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Tengah malam? Ini kan– ah iya, aku sedang berada di Seoul sekarang, Kris." Suho merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Seoul? Kau harus membawakan aku oleh-oleh, harus!" terdengar suara Kris yang sedikit tertawa sambil berdecak.

Suho ikut tersenyum sendiri, "Baiklah itu pasti. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Suaramu terdengar sangat berat."

Suho tidak tahu bahwa diseberang sana Kris sedang meringis, "Menurutmu?"

"Jangan bilang kau–"

"Hahaha, beruntungnya tebakanmu benar. Ada salah satu mahasiswa jurusan perawat yang sedang praktek denganku, dia sangat cantik." Kris berdecak dan kini melirik Gadis muda yang baru saja ia 'perawani' sedang menutup mata dan terenggah dibawahnya.

Suho menghebuskan napas berat, "Kau tidak melupakan Hyorin, bukan?"

"Who care? Dia bahkan tidak memberiku kabar, handphone nya pun tidak aktif sudah seminggu ini. Kau tahu? Aku butuh melepaskan hasratku." Suara Kris tampak sangat kecewa.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan si gadis itu?" entah kenapa, Suho penasaran dengan itu.

Kris diseberang sedang tertawa pelan sembari merebahkan tubuhnya disamping gadis itu, "Namanya Oh Hayoung, mahasiswi dari Korea yang dikirim praktek disini, dia masih berumur 19 tahun. Memang tidak sepintar Hyorin, tetapi dia memberikan _virgin_ nya padaku."

Suho terdiam, seketika ia teringat dengan Lay. Sekelebat didalam benaknya terbersit pertanyaan yang aneh. Seperti, _sebenarnya Lay masih virgin atau tidak ya?_

"Suho? Kau masih disana?"

Suara Kris membuyarkan lamunannya, "Ah, iya iya masih."

"Okay, kembali lagi. Sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kau menelponku?"

Suho menggigit bibirnya, "A-Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu tentang–"

Suho menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, Kris diseberang sana hanya mengerutkan keningnya menanti lanjutan kalimat Suho, "Tentang fantasi sex."

Terdengar sangat jelas diseberang sana Kris seperti terbatuk, "Fantasi Sex?"

Akhirnya, mau-tidak mau, suka-tidak suka, Suho tetap harus bercerita semuanya dari awal kepada Kris. Tidak peduli sebagaimana buruk Kris akan mengejeknya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kris adalah sahabat terbaik yang tidak pernah membiarkan sahabatnya sendirian.

"Aku bisa gila, Kris! Argh!" Suho mengambil bantal dan membantingnya dilantai.

Benar dugaan Suho, Kris disana sedang tertawa puas setelah selesai mendengar cerita dari Suho. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, bahwa kau bisa tertarik dengan Sekertarismu sendiri. Aku jadi penasaran se-sexy apakah dia–"

"Kris! Aku serius!" Nada Suho mulai naik.

"Baiklah baiklah.." Sejenak Kris mengambil napas, "Fantasi sex itu biasanya ditimbulkan oleh gairah yang tertahan, dan akan susah berhenti jika kau belum memenuhi gairah itu sendiri."

Suho membulatkan matanya, "Jangan bercanda, Kris!"

"Kau tidak mempercayai dokter lulusan universitas ternama di Canada ini?" Suho terdiam, Kris mendengus disana. "Jika fantasi sex tidak menyiksa, aku tidak akan meniduri Hayoung."

"Jadi…" Suara Suho melemah, ia mulai frutasi sekarang ini.

"_Make out with her_." Jawab Kris singkat

"KRIS KAU SUDAH GILA?" Nada Suho mendadak naik satu oktaf, "A-Aku tidak bisa, aku belum pernah–"

"Kau membawa laptopku ke Seoul?"

"Iya, karena aku belum sempat membeli laptop."

Kris mengangguk diseberang sana, "Cobalah buka salah satu folder yang diberi nama 'Summer' disana, ada tiga video, pilih video pertama dan tonton baik-baik."

Suho mengerutkan kening, "Video tentang apa itu?"

"Itu adalah Video Porno yang biasa aku perlihatkan kepada temanku yang masih canggung dan polos, seperti kau. Itu akan membantumu, Suho. Percayalah." Nada Kris kali ini terdengar serius dan tidak mengejek seperti biasanya.

Suho menggigit bibirnya, "Haruskah–"

"Jika kau tidak ingin terus tersiksa karena fantasimu itu."

"Baiklah, Kris." Suho mendengus lemah, "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi seperti ini."

Kris berdecak pelan, "Itu hal manusiawi, _mamen_. Setiap lelaki pasti akan merasakan hal serupa seberapapun kuatnya dia menyangkal itu."

"Hah, Baiklah. Terimakasih atas sarannya, Dokter Gila. Aku akan membawakanmu hadiah sesuai permintaan sebagai tanda terimakasih." Suho beranjak duduk, "Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, _see you_."

"_See you too and Good Luck!_" Suho menutup telponnya dengan mendengar ada samar suara tertawa diseberang sana.

Suho membanting handphonenya dikasur, ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil berjalan gontai menuju meja, dia membuka laptop dan menyalakannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini. Aku jadi– Eh? Apa ini? Loh?"

Suho yang terkaget sendiri ketika laptop itu sudah menyala, wallpaper desktop itu bukanlah foto Kris dengan boxer yang bersebelahan dengan Hyorin yang berbikini merah, melainkan foto kompilasi tiga wanita cantik yang sedang ber-selfie didalam kamar.

"Ini laptop Lay? Astaga bagaimana bisa–"

Suho tertiba teringat dengan kejadian di Lobby tadi siang, warna dan jenis Laptop Lay memang mirip dengan milik Kris. Dan tadi siang, Suho dan Lay meletakkan laptopnya bersebelahan. Mungkin karena terburu-buru, jadi–

"Kalau laptop Lay disini, berarti– Astaga! Laptop Kris!" dengan kekuatan secepat kilat, Suho melompat dari kursi dan berlari menuju kamar Lay. _Jebal, jangan sampai Lay tahu semuanya._

…

Lay sudah selesai menyelesaikan cucian piringnya ketika pegawai yang tadi mengantarkan makanan datang untuk mengambil piring. Pegawai itu mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali karena sudah mencuci piringnya, bagaimanapun ia sudah dibiasakan oleh Xiumin untuk mencuci piring setelah makan.

"Ah lelah sekali~" Lay berjalan dari dapur menuju kamarnya, sekilas ia mendengar suara Suho ketika melewati kamarnya. Sepertinya Suho sedang menelpon seseorang.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, Lay memilih untuk cuek dan memilih berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia ingat ia masih memiliki tanggungan untuk menyelesaikan laporan. Setelah mengambil laptop dan menyalakannya, Lay memilih duduk didepan meja sambil meminum kopi hangat yang sengaja ia buat dengan _coffee maker_ yang ada didapur.

Lay mengerutkan kening ketika melihat wallpaper desktop di laptop yang ada didepannya itu. _Ini bukan laptopku_, batinnya dalam hati. Lay sendiri diam-diam memendam iri dengan sosok wanita yang ada digambar itu, dia terlihat seksi dengan tubuh yang montok dan kulit tan.

"Ah ini pasti milik Sajangnim. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata byuntae (mesum) juga." Lay sedikit terekeh.

Niat awalnya yang ingin langsung mengembalikan seketika tertahan ketika melihat hanya terdapat dua _shortcut_ disana. _Recycle Bin _dan satu folder misterius disana. _Ah, ini pasti isinya data kantor semua_, dan dengan tanpa dosanya Lay membuka folder misterius itu.

Lay tertegun, didalam sana masih ada beberapa folder dan beberapa video yang tidak dikategorikan didalam folder lagi. Jujur saja, rasa penasaran Lay tidak dapat dibendung. Dan dengan segenap keberaniannya, dia memutuskan untuk meng-klik salah satu video yang ada disana.

Satu menit..

Dua menit..

Semua tampak normal saja, hingga–

"Aigoo!" Lay menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat video yang ber-setting didalam mobil itu.

_Dua orang yang ada di wallpaper tadi sedang bercumbu dengan sangat asiknya di kursi belakang mobil. Wanita itu tampak sangat agresif menggoda pria yang kini sedang mencium bibirnya dengan ganas itu._

Lay tertegun tetapi masih tetap melihat dengan tenang.

_Pria itu kini dengan napsunya melucuti semua baju milik wanita itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Wanita itu tampak sangat nakal ketika ia sedang menungging dan bermain dengan kejantanan pria yang ada didepannya, pria itupun tampak sangat menikmati gerakan lidah kekasihnya yang memanjakan kejantanannya itu._

Lay menelan ludah dan refleks merapatkan pahanya.

_Kini posisi berubah, wanita itu direbahkan dan pahanya dibuka sangat lebar hingga liang diantara selangkangannya itu tercetak sangat jelas dikamera_.

Lagi, Lay menggigit bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Pria itu dengan senyum nakalnya mendekatnya wajah dengan liang kenikmatan sang wanita. Dengan sigap dan gesit, lidahnya bermain-main disana. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menekan-nekan pusat kewanitaannya dengan sangat pelan dan memabukkan._

Lay semakin merapatkan pahanya, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berdenyut dibawah sana.

_Dengan gerak cepat, pria itu memposisikan kenjantannya dan menggesek-gesekan di liang surga wanita itu. Suara desahan pun menyeruak dari mulut wanita berkulit tan yang kini tampak menikmati._

"A-ah.." Lay yang sudah tidak tahan, kini tanpa sadar membuka pahanya. Mengingat ia tidak memakai hotpants, kini ia dengan mudah mengelus liangnya sendiri dari luar celana dalam yang ia sibakkan sedikit supaya dapat mengelus daerah sensitifnya dengan leluasa.

_Kini pria itu dengan gerak pelan mulai memasukan kejantanannya ke liang sang wanita. Setelah masuk semua dengan utuh, pria itu menggerakkan kejantannya maju dan mundur dengan irama yang tidak beraturan. Erangan dan desahanpun tak terhankan dari mulut mereka berdua._

"Nghh.." Lay yang tidak sadar kini memainkan liang beceknya itu dengan jari terus saja menggigit bibir menikmati sensasinya. Ah, jujur saja, Lay merasakan perasaan ini sangat luar biasa.

…

Terlambat. Suho membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat pemandangan indah didepannya kali ini. Lay, dengan wajah memerah, paha terbuka lebar dan tangan yang beranda dipangkal paha itu. Kini, Suho dengan bebas mengekspose kulit putih dan halus khas wanita asia di paha Lay.

"L-Lay?" Suho dengan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya

Lay yang kaget mendapati Suho berdiri diambang pintu, seketika melompat dan berdiri dengan _awkward_ di sebelah meja, "A-ah, S-Suho ssi aku tidak–"

"Video yang mana yang baru saja kau tonton?"

Suho bergerak mendekati Lay. Lay menelan ludah dan berjalan mundur, "M-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak sengaja.."

Lay yang masih terus berjalan mundur kini terpojok disudut ruangan, Suho tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu dan akhirnya mengunci Lay dengan lengannya.

"S-Sajangnim.." Degup jantung Lay kini sedang tidak karuan.

Suho mendengus pelan, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu diluar jam kantor?"

Lay membuang mukanya, ia yakin sekali kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat rebus yang baru saja diangkat. Lay berusaha mengatur napasnya, tapi apalah daya, otak dan jantungnya sedang tidak bersinergi dengan baik.

"Lay, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau memiliki tubuh seindah ini.." Suho yang entah dirasuki apa, kini dengan berani menyentuh dan mengelus paha Lay.

"Su-Suho-ssi, j-jangan.." Lay hanya bisa merintih dan memohon pada Suho, dia terlalu lemah saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suho dengan suara serak berbisik pada Lay.

Lay masih tidak bisa menguasai dirinya dengan baik, dan dia kini berada diluar kendali, "Suho-ssi, lebih baik kau menyingkir atau aku akan teriak?"

Suho menatap Lay lekat, "Teriak?" Suho kini memberanikan diri untuk meraba dan meremas payudara Lay. Ternyata payudara Lay sangat pas ditangan Suho.

"Toloooong!" Lay berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Lay, diamlah atau aku akan–"

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" bukannya malah semakin mereda, teriakan Lay semakin nyaring hingga menggema diseluruh ruangan.

GREP.

Dengan kekuatan secepat kilat, Suho memeluk dan mencium bibir Lay dengan kuat. Lay sontak membulatkan matanya, berbeda dengan Suho yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati permukaan bibir halus Lay yang memberi sensasi manis dari lipgloss yang dipakainya.

Suho mulai melumat pelan bibir Lay, menikmati setiap sensasi hangat yang mengalir ditubuhnya setiap ia mengecap dan menghisap bibir Lay. Disisi lain, Lay akhirnya menyerah karena sensasi itu, kini mulai membalas lumatan Suho dengan perlahan pula.

Lay membuka mulutnya dan memberi akses untuk Suho mengekspose seluruh mulut Lay, Lay yang hanya bisa pasrah kini hanya dapat menggenggam erat bahu kekar milik Suho.

Suho yang jiwa 'ideal'-nya sudah pergi entah kemana, kini dengan sigap mengangkat Lay dan merebahkannya dikasur, Suho yang masih terus menciumnya kini memposisikan diri diatas Lay.

"S-Suho.." Lay mulai dapat berbicara ketika Suho sedang mengekspose leher Lay dengan leluasa.

"Jebal, Suho-ssi.." Lay menggigit bibirnya perlahan.

Suho yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Lay, "Hm?"

Lay dengan beribu perasaan bersalah kini hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengus pelan, "Suho-ssi, a-aku belum siap aku takut mengecewakanmu.."

Suho terdiam dan entah bagaimana akal sehatnya kembali bermunculan didalam dirinya, Suho segera bangkit dan duduk disebelah Lay sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Argh! Micheosseo!"

Lay pun ikut beranjak duduk dan mengigit bibirnya, ia tidak berani menatap Suho, "Maafkan aku, Suho-ssi. A-aku benar benar belum siap, aku–"

"Ini semua salahku." Suho beranjak dari kasur Lay dan merapihkan pakaiannya, "Maafkan aku, Lay. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi."

Dengean segenap keberanian, Lay kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suho,"S-Suho-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa, aku yang salah." Dan dengan langkah gontai, Suho kini pergi dan meninggalkan Lay dalam keheningan dikamarnya itu.

Lay hanya bisa menatap punggung Suho dengan miris, "Suho-ssi.."

Tapi apalah daya? Suaranya terlalu lemah itu dapat didengar oleh Suho.

**-TBC-**

.

.

HAI KALIAN SEMUA! *cipok satu-satu*

Ada kabar gembira lho untuk kita semua! Bukan bukan, ini bukan masalah Kulit Manggis yang ada ekstraknya ataupun Catatan Hati Seorang Istri yang tayang kembali di waktu Sahur. Ini adalah, AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA WAKTU BUAT UPDATE! :') *nangis terharu dipelukan Chanyeol(?)*

Oke sebelumnya, aku cuma mau ngucapin **Big Thanks to pembaca setia ff ini yang sudah rela dan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.** Aku minta maaf karena kesangat-terlambatan update. Dan aku berharap, chapter ini ga ngecewain kalian ya hehehe *grins* Yap, karena aku sudah masuk masa libur, aku akan berusaha buat fast update okay? ^-^)b

Buat yang tanya tentang Official Couple, aku udah pernah bilang ya kalo mereka bakalan official couple, hanya aja, belum tampak di ff ini karena aku akan bikin sequel untuk official couple yang lain. Sabar ya sabar~ *tebar kisseu ala miss world(?)*

Daaaaan~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review disini ^-^ karena jujur aja, review dari kalian itu menjadi motivasi tersendiri buat aku dalam menulis. Ditunggu okay?

Gamshahamida ^-^)/ *deep bow*


	5. Chapter 5

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Lay merapikan berkas yang ia bawa, Rapat bersama beberapa kolega internasional telah selesai di hari ini, tepatnya hari ketiga mereka di Korea. Sekilas, Lay melirik Suho yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya.

Lay menghembuskan napas berat, semenjak kejadian itu dia dan Suho sama sekali tidak berbicara. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan teks, menelpon pun tidak. Hal ini membuat Lay tidak tenang, kepalanya terasa pening dan berat.

Lay mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan.

_**To: Suho Sajangnim**_

_**Aku tidak enak badan, aku izin ke kamar duluan. Cepatlah menyusul jika urusanmu sudah selesai.**_

Lay mengembuskan napas lagi. Setelah memasukkan ponselnya, dia memilih untuk langsung mengangkat barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Mwoya, ada apa dengan kepalaku.." Lay memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar itu, sembari berjalan merambat didekat dinding. Lay mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan…..

"Noona? Noona?" Seorang lelaki dengan setelan baju kasual menangkap tubuh tumbang Lay.

Lay tidak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan dia samar melihat wajah lelaki itu. Dan, semuanya terlihat gelap dimata Lay.

…

Suho melonggarkan dasinya sembari berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya terkunci, biasanya Lay tidak mengunci pintu utama jika salah satu dari mereka belum memasuki kamar.

"Lay belum disini?" Suho mengambil kunci ruangan dan membukanya. Benar saja, sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci milik Lay masih ada disana.

Dengan membuka ponselnya, ia mengecek pesan yang ia terima dari Lay. Harusnya udah sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu dia sudah sampai, dia bilang dia sakit? Kemana dia? Pikiran Suho melayang kemana-mana.

Ia menatap ponselnya lama, "Haruskah aku menelponnya?"

Hening. Suho menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, kenapa dia begitu khawatir terhadap Lay? Suho pikir, Lay lancar berbahasa korea dan dia tidak mungkin hilang, tersesat, atau diculik.

APA? Diculik? Suho bergidik ngeri dan dengan segera menuntun jarinya untuk menelpon Lay.

Nada sambung. Nada sambung. _Kumohon siapapun angkat_.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara namja serak dan berat terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Nuguseyo? Dimana pemilik hanphone ini?" Tanya Suho

"Ah, Lay Noona?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah permisi, Sajangnim, bisakah kau ke ruang kesehatan hotel ini sebentar? Kita bisa bicara disini." Suara lelaki itu tampak sangat tenang.

_Ruang kesehatan? Ada apa dengan Lay?_

Dengan sekali gerakan Suho langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan

...

Suho sudah sampai diruang kesehatan dengan napas terengah. Didepan sana dia melihat seorang lelaki jangkung dengan pakaian kasual semi formal sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menggenggam handphone Lay.

Dengan langkah gontai Suho mendekati lelaki itu, "Permisi?"

Lelaki itu sigap membungkuk didepan Suho yang juga dibalas oleh Suho, "Annyeong haseyo, anda pasti Suho Sajangnim?"

"Majayo, siapa anda? Dimana sekertaris saya? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Suho langsung mendesak lelaki itu dengan pertanyaan.

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum, namun entah bagaimana senyumannya sangat lebar. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya ini sepupunya dari keluarga Bibi Han, ibu dari Lay Noona."

"Ah– Bangapseumnida. Lalu kenapa anda bisa ada disini tiba-tiba?"

"Niat awalnya saya memang sudah membuat janji dengan Noona, tetapi saat saya sedang melewati Lobby saya melihat Noona berjalan merambat di tembok lalu pingsan."

Suho membulatkan matanya, "Pingsan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Apakah Noona merepotkan anda? Haruskah saya membawanya pulang?"

"Aniya!" Suho mengelak cepat dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, "Bisakah kau menolongku membawakan barangnya ke kamar? Aku akan merawatnya, tidak apa lagipula besok kami tidak ada jadwal rapat dan dia bisa istirahat."

"Ah, ne." Chanyeol menuruti perintah Suho dalam diam.

Suho dengan segera menggendong Lay ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju lift. Chanyeol yang dari belakang melihat hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Suho. Diam-diam dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membidik objek yang ada didepannya.

"Nice shoot, Park Chanyeol!" dia memuji hasil fotonya sendiri.

.

.

Lay membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Lay mencoba melihat sekitar dan matanya langsung membuka lebar ketika melihat Suho tertidur di sebelahnya.

"YAAAK SAJANGNIM!" Lay langsung terduduk dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Suho yang kaget langsung ikut terduduk sembari menggaruk kepalanya, nyawanya belum sepenuhnya berkumpul, "Waeyo, Lay? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"Sajangnim, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kenapa aku–"

"Paboya!" Suho mencubit pipi Lay, "Kau pingsan di lobby tadi, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu jika kau sakit, istirahatlah?"

Lay masih diam mencerna kata-kata Suho, matanya mengerjap seolah ia tidak mengerti.

"Ah sudahalah, kau memang sangat payah." Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu beranjak meninggalkan Lay dalam keheningannya.

Lay melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut, Lay menghembuskan napas lega karena pakaiannya masih sama utuhnya dengan yang dia pakai tadi pagi. Lalu Lay memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyegarkan pikirannya yang sudah kalut kemana mana.

Tring. Handphone Lay yang tergeletak di nakas sebelah kasur bordering.

Lay mengerutkan keningnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengecek pesan masuk. Chanyeol? Ah iya! Lay teringat jika dia membuat janji dengan Chanyeol hari ini, kemana dia?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Lay membuka pesan dari Chanyeol yang sukses membuat matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

_**From: Park Chanyeol**_

_**Selamat menikmati hari-harimu di Seoul, Noona. Aku harap kau masih perawan ketika kembali ke Beijing. Kkk~ [ ]**_

Seketika muka Lay terasa terbakar melihat pesan dari Chanyeol, foto itu….. foto Suho yang sedang menggendong Lay ala bridal style. Kapan dia mengambil gambar ini? Perawan? Apa maksudnya? Ah dasar pria mesum!

Lay mengacak rambutnya setelah melempar handphone ke kasur lalu beranjak untuk mandi, dia benar-benar butuh penyegaran.

…

Suho mengeringkan rambutnya ketika ia berjalan menuju cermin, ia melihat wajahnya dengan seksama lalu berdecak sekilas. Mungkin dia merasa terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi dia mengakui kalau dirinya sangat tampan.

Suho yang hanya mengenakan lilitan handuk dari perut menuju lutut, memamerkan otot perut berabs dan dada yang bidang, dengan rambut berantakan, "Well, aku tampan juga ternyata."

Kali ini, Suho hanya memutuskan untuk menggenakan kaos ketat yang mencetak jelas setiap otot-otot ditubuhnya dan celana boxer yang nyaman tanpa celana dalam seperti biasa.

"Ah, aku sangat lapar." Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kedapur dan melihat ada apa saja disana, siapa tahu Lay sudah memasak kan?

"La–" Suho seketika terdiam ketika melihat punggung Lay sedang bergerak lincah didapur.

Lay mengenakan sweater jaring-jaring tembus pandang yang kebesaran dan jatuh hingga lututnya, membuat Suho dapat melihat dengan jelas bra dan celana dalam Lay dari sana. Serta jangan lupakan perut indah dan paha mulus milik Lay.

Seketika, Suho memegang kejantannya, berharap dia dapat menahan hasratnya kali ini.

"Eoh? Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kemarilah aku sudah buatkan makan malam untukmu.."

Suho menghembuskan napas untuk mengatur dirinya lalu berjalan dan duduk di meja makan, "Bukankah kita sudah berbicara mengenai panggilan?"

"Ah, majayo. Tapi beberapa hari ini kau seolah megabaikanku. Kau tak tampak seperti Suho, kau tampak seperti Sajangnim." Ucap Lay acuh sembari meletakkan piring demi piring masakan yang baru saja selesai ia buat.

"Lupakan. Cukup panggil aku Suho seperti biasa." Ia mulai mengambil sendok dan menikmati Sup Rumput Laut buatan Lay.

Lay hanya menggangkat bahunya, dia duduk didepan Suho dan ikut memakan sup buatannya sendiri, tidak buruk juga.

Suho sesekali melirik kearah dada Lay ketika Lay sedang menunduk untuk memakan supnya. _Sial! Berapa ukuran bra wanita itu? Kenapa terlihat sangat menggiurkan?_

TRING! Suara sendok terjatuh membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Lay hanya meringis, ia menyenggol sendoknya ketika ia hendak mengambil minum.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku menjatuhkan sendokku hehe." Lay dengan tampang yang polos segera menunduk dan mengambil sendoknya dibawah meja. Lay tertegun, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah….. Suho.

Ya bagaimana tidak? Dari bawah meja tersebut, Lay dapat melihat paha Suho yang terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi, Lay menelan ludah. Belum lagi dia harus melihat tonjolan ditengah-tengah paha Suho yang…. Err, sedikit menegang? Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak paham.

"Apakah sendokmu ditelan bumi?" Suara Suho lagi lagi membuyarkan lamunan Lay.

"A-ah, ne.." Lay beranjak dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, "Aku… mengganti sendok dulu ya?"

Lay berjalan menjauhi Suho, yang sebenarnya sedari tadi juga menahan untuk tidak memerahkan pipinya yang kini terasa terbakar ini. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan berkali-kali. Apalagi saat Lay menghilang dia balik meja, ia sebenarnya sangat berharap bahwa Lay akan merangkak menuju pangkal pahanya, mengelus Suho 'kecil'nya, lalu…

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Entah sejak kapan, Lay sudah duduk didepan Suho setelah mengambil sendok yang baru.

"Eh..eum, sudah. Kau bisa membereskannya sekarang." Suho menjawab pelan.

Lay tanpa suara hanya menganguk dan mengangkat mangkuk Suho.

"Lay.." Suho menahan Langkah Lay yang baru saja berbalik.

"Ya?" Lay memiringkan kepalanya setelah berbalik menatap Suho.

_Astaga, berhenti menggodaku_. "Apakah kau sudah mengantuk?"

Lay sempat terdiam dan terlihat seperti berpikir, "Tidak terlalu, aku sudah cukup tidur tadi siang. Ada apa?"

Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apa kau mau menemaniku menonton TV sambil minum kopi?"

"Why not?" Lay meringis mendengar ajakan Suho, bukan ide buruk sepertinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku tunggu didepan TV."

"Eum, aku akan membawakan kopi untukmu." Jawab Lay singkat sebelum dia berbalik menuju dapur.

Suho bernapas lega. Akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Lay lebih lama.

…

Lay berjalan dari dapur dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi susu yang ia buatkan untuk Suho, sebenarnya Lay sedikit gugup dengan kopi buatannya ini. Apakah Suho akan menyukainya?

"Ini kopimu, Suho." Lay meletakkan cangkir kopi Suho dimeja depan Sofa.

Suho tersenyum, tanpa banyak bertanya ia menyeruput Kopi buatan Lay, "Woah! Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki skill membuat kopi yang baik."

Lay tersipu malu, melegekan. "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Lay memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Suho, "Memangnya ada acara apa?"

Suho mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, hotel ini menggunakan TV berlangganan. Aku sendiri belum pernah menggunakan TV berlangganan."

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan kasual Lay hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

Hening.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.30 AM KST. Dua manusia itu masih saja betah menonton TV dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara seruputan kopi dan suara TV.

Saat itu Lay yang sedang memegang remote, berinisiatif mengganti Channel menuju Channel khusus film, dan pilihan Lay jatuh kepada salah satu Channel swasta milik Jepang.

"Kau suka menonton film-film jepang?" Suho menatap Lay dan memecahkan keheningan

"Eum, apalagi movie romantisnya, sangat mengharukan!"

Suho hanya mengangukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti. Sebenarnya, Suho lebih suka film barat yang bergenre Action. Tapi, biarlah Lay menikmati waktunya.

Sesaat mereka berdua masih fokus kepada film yang baru saja mulai itu. Sampai jatuh pada menit ke 20, mulai terpampang adegan-adegan yang sepertinya menjurus ke rated dewasa. Lay menelan ludah, tangannya sudah mulai menyentuh remote untuk mengganti channel tapi saat itu juga ia ditahan oleh Suho.

"Jangan diganti, nikmati dulu filmnya." Jawab Suho yang terlihat tenang padahal ia juga gelisah.

"A-ah ne.." Lay hanya menuruti perintah Suho.

Adegan semakin menjurus, dan benar saja, seperti yang kalian tahu tentang film jepang kebanyakan mereka melibatkan adegan ranjang dalam film itu. Suho sekilas melirik kearah Lay yang sekarang sedang fokus pada film sambil merapatkan pahanya kuat-kuat.

Suho tertegun, saat adegan penetrasi terlihat sekali ekspresi wajah Lay seperti orang yang sangat ngilu. Apakah dia terangsang? Atau….. memang belum pernah?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lay?"

"A-ah n-ne Suho, aku baik baik saja." Lay berusaha rileks

"Kau tampak ngilu ketika melihat adegan penetrasi tadi. Apa… kau belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya?" Tanya Suho dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Blush. Lay tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah bersemu di pipinya, "E-eh.. aniya.. hanya saja.."

"Aku tidak yakin…" Suho meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Lay yang hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. "Kau masih perawan?"

"Y-Ya! A-Apa maksudmu?" Lay mulai gugup ketika Suho sudah mulai mengelus paha Lay

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal sekamar dengan wanita tapi kau tak dapat menyentuhnya?" Suho terus mengelus paha dalam Lay dan menuju pada pangkal pahanya, "Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.."

Lay terdiam dan menggigit bibir ketika merasakan jari jemari Suho sudah mulai menyentuh dan meraba bibir lubang kesuciannya dari luar celana dalam.

"Saat desir napsumu.." Suho menyibak celana dalam Lay dan mulai memainkan jarinya disana, "tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan?"

Lay terus menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan desahan. Lay tidak munafik, dia sedang terangsang sekarang dan Suho telah siap memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Suho-ssi.." Lay memanggil Suho lalu Suho mendongak dan menatap Lay

"A-apakah… akan terasa sakit?" Tanya Lay ragu-ragu

Suho melepaskan tangannya dari Lay, menatap Lay dan membelai rambutnya. "Sakit memang, tapi sakit itu akan langsung terkalahkan dengan rasa nikmat yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuhmu."

Lay terdiam, enggan menatap Suho. Diam diam, Lay melihat kebawah dan mendapati selangkangan Suho yang sudah mulai menonjol, dengan lembut Lay mengelus Suho 'kecil' itu.

Merasa mendapatkan sinyal positif, Suho segera menciumi Lay dengan napsu. Lay yang menjadi sasaranpun langsung memeluk leher Suho dan meremas sambut Suho kuat. Tidak ada suara diruangan itu, hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan.

Suho memberanikan diri untuk melesapkan tangannya kedalam sweater Lay dan meremas sepasang payudara Lay yang memang ukurannya cukup menggairahkan. Lay hanya mendogakkan kepalanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Suho ditiap inchi tubuhnya, dia merasa melayang dan sangat bebas.

Dengan memanasnya suasana, Suho mendekap tubuh Lay lebih erat dan sengaja menempelkan si 'kecilnya' yang sudah menegang ke liang milik Lay. Seketika Lay tersentak dan ia merasakan cairan bening memenuhi liang sucinya itu, "Erh…" Lay mengerang tertahan.

Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi semakin panas dan tidak terkendali hingga tanpa disadari mereka telah sama-sama dalam keadaan naked. Suho yang masih asik mengekspose dada Lay dan bermain-main di liang Lay dengan jari seolah tidak peduli bagaimana Lay berusaha bertahan dalam geliatnya yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Lay, aku tidak tahu kulitmu sangat manis." Ucap Suho di sela-sela mengecup dan menghisap puting Lay.

Lay tidak sanggup berbicara apapun pada Suho, dia hanya bereaksi dengan membusungkan dadanya ketika Suho menggigit puting dengan kuat.

Lay tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang, dia merasa sangat bebas. Rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan didada karena gesekan lidah kasar Suho dengan kulit halusnya membuatnya menuntut lebih, ditambah dengan rasa geli dan nikmat di dalam lubangnya membuatnya gila.

Suho tersenyum puas melihat Lay dalam keadaan seperti ini. Suho memutuskan untuk turun kebawah, ia membuka lebar paha Lay dan terdiam seketika.

Lay yang menyadari itu hanya menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirnya, "W-Wae?"

Suho masih menatap pangkal paha milik Lay, semua hal sempurna dan membuatnya tercengang. Putih, mulus, rapat dan tertutup. Ketika Suho membuka bibir vagina Lay, tampak sebuah jalan menuju kenikmatan yang berwarna pink muda dan sudah dibasahi dengan cairan bening.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekilas mengecup bibir vagina Lay, "Harum.."

Lay masih menggeliat tidak nyaman, dan seketika cairan bening keluar seketika dari sana ketika Suho berbicara tepat di bibir vaginanya.

Suho mengeluarkan jurus smirk andalannya lalu ia berdiri, mencium Lay sekilas dan menatap Lay sambil meloloskan satu-satunya penghalang keintiman mereka, boxer Suho.

"Mari kita selesaikan semua ini, sweety." Suho ber-smirk dan membuat Lay bergidik.

Suho meloloskan boxernya dan aset kecilnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi kini sudah terpampang jelas didepan wajah Lay. Besar, keras dan berurat. Lay menelan ludahnya ketika membayangkan benda sebesar itu akan masuk menjebolnya, _itu bahkan lebih besar dari milik Jonghyun Oppa –kekasih Luhan Eonni_, batinnya pelan.

"Kenapa menatap seperti itu hmm?" Suho merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga dapat menciumi wajah Lay, "Apa kau gugup?" Suho menciumin Lay dengan pelan dan lembut.

Entah bagaimana, suhu tubuh Lay menghangat dengan ciuman Suho. Ciuman lembut tersebut tidak hanya membuat tubuhnya menghangat, hatinyapun begitu.

"Suho-ssi…" Lay melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada Suho.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Lay, "Nikmatilah, mala mini saja… izinkan aku menemani malammu." Suho melonggarkan pelukannya pada Lay sehingga mata mereka dapat bertemu, "Atau kita hentikan saja?" nada Suho sedikit kecewa.

Lay dengan cepat menggeleng, mereka berdua sudah terlalu jauh. Mereka bahkan sama-sama menginginkan kehangatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Ya, Lay menginginkannya.

Melihat Lay yang tidak ragu, Suho menggendong Lay ala bridal style menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan Lay di kasur king-sized miliknya. Hanya berjarak sekedipan mata, Lay melihat Suho mulai mengagahinya dan tangannya membuka lebar paha Lay sehingga akses masuk milik Lay terpampang jelas dan siap untuk dihajar.

"Pe..pelan-pelan jebal." Pinta Lay dengan nada yang lirih

Suho tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Lay, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

Lay menatap Suho dan mengangguk, sekaligus memberikan sinyal jika dia siap untuk kehilangan aset yang ia jaga selama ini, keperawanannya.

Suho yang masih menatap Lay memulai dengan menyentuhkan ujung juniornya ke bibir vagina Lay, menggesekkannya keatas dan kebawah dengan tempo yang sangat pelan dan menggoda. Suho menatao wajah Lay yang sangat merah dan sudah dipenuhi napsu, Suho sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan itu. Tanpa menunggu Lay memohon, Suho mulai mendorong pinggulnya dan memasuki surge kenikmatan yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Lay mendongakkan kepalanya kuat dan menggigit bibirnya, "Erghhh!" sebuah erangan melesat dari bibirnya ketika Suho mulai menyatukan mereka dalam desir napsu yan sudah membakar.

Suho terhenti ditengah-tengah ketika mendapati ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan si kecilnya, Suho mengerutkan dahinya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari. "K-kau, sungguh masih perawan?"

Lay mengangguk lemas dan menatap Suho dengan mata sayu, "Kumohon, selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai, Suho-ssi."

Suho mengangguk dan mengambil napas dalam, dengan tekat yang bulat Suho mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat dan menjebol benteng pertahanan Lay.

"Arghh!" Lay menjerit kuat ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Suho telah melesat sempurnya memasukinya. Kini ia dan Suho benar-benar menyatu.

Lay masih mengatur napasnya, tanpa terasa air matanya mulai menetes menahan rasa sakit, perih juga nikmat yang dia rasakan didaerah selangkangannya yang terasa dirobek menjadi dua. Suho sengaja diam dan membiarkan Lay beradaptasi dengan sikecilnya yang bisa dibilang berukuran besar dan gagah.

Suho mengelus rambut Lay dan mencium matanya yang tertutup. Lay yang sudah merasakan vaginanya sedikit rileks mengecup bibir Suho lembut, "Silahkan.."

Suho tersenyum, "Terimakasih, aku tidak akan mengecewakan sex pertamamu."

Dengan memagut bibir, mereka memulai malam panjang yang sepertinya akan terus mereka kenang sampai akhir hayat.

**- TBC -**

**.**

**.**

HALO READERDUL SEKALIAAAAN! *cipokin satu-satu sampai dower*

Akhirnya setelah seribu tahun lamanya(?) chapter 5 ini selesai juga aku tulis :'3

**Aku minta maaf banget atas keterlambatan yang sangat amat**, hal ini dikarenakan kuliahku yang nggak bisa ditinggalin dan aku jarang ada waktu luang buat nulis, ditambah lagi dewa ide yadongku sedang musnah. Percaya kan aku gak yadong? Percayain aja deh, kkk~

Oh iya ditambah waktu itu ffnet dilaptopku kena blokir internert positif -_- jadi bingung gimana uploadanya. Padahal kalo gak gitu mungkin bisa post lebih awal lho~ hohoho~

**Dan terimakasih bangeeeet buat readerdeul yang setia banget menunggu kelanjutan fic ini**. Aku yakin kalian pasti udah lupa ceritanya, aku sempat berpikiran juga buat gak lanjutin fic ini tapi tiap liat review kalian aku jadi semangat banget. So bagi yang lupa sama ceritanya, jangan segan buat membaca ulang ya xD *dihajar readerdeul(?)*

Oh iya jangan lupa ya review ya sayang-sayangku. Kritik dan saran serta bullyan dan gregetan diterima(?) selama tidak dalam bentuk bash ^^

Untuk chapter 6 ditunggu ya, semoga bisa update fast dan ditambah dengan cerita yang makin greget dan bikin kalian makin nghhh *digebuk readerdeul(?)*

Gamsahamnida, readerdeul! ^^ *bow*


End file.
